HetaON!
by SugarSweetLove
Summary: Club Lght Music dianggap club yang tidak resmi? ! Hal itu dikarenakan club mereka belum mendapatkan guru pembimbing! Siapa kira-kira yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing Club Light Music? Chap 5 is Up! Parody K-ON! R n R?
1. Side 0 : Character Voting!

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Sugar desu!  
Ini fic pertama Sugar, jadi mohon bantuannya ya  
Sugar juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada  
Apple-Mint Inversion karena sudah membantu Sugar  
yang masih pemula ini nyo!

Yak! Fic Sugar ini adalah parody dari anime/manga K-ON!  
anime dan manga favorit Sugar setelah Hetalia.  
Bagi yang tidak tau cerita maupun karakter di K-ON!  
silahkan liat gambar karakter utamanya di profile Sugar  
atau cari aja di Paman Google atau Wikipedia#digebukin.  
Langsung aja!

**Title : Heta-ON!**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor/Romance?/Slice of Life**

**Rating : T**

**Summary :" Club Light Music akan dibubarkan jika tidak ada yang  
bergabung dalam akhir bulan ini." "APA!" My first fic, K-ON!  
parody. Humor/Friendship/Slice of Life. Review please**

**Warnings : Gaje, Parody K-ON!, OOC, Jalan cerita suka ngaco, hints sho-ai, multi pairs, dan warnings  
lainnya yang akan ditemukan di fic" lain**

By The Way, karena Sugar *coret*malas*coret* bingung untuk menentukan karakter-karakternya, Sugar minta vote karakter dari kalian semua! Sekilas info para karkter :

**Hirasawa Yui (Italy)  
**Peran utama di K-ON! Gitaris dan vocalis di club Light Music. Yui orangnya suka bengong, kadang reksinya lambat, kekanak-kanakan, santai, agak bodoh, dan bergerak dengan pace-nya sendiri. Dia menyukai benda-benda yang dianggapnya cute dan senang sekali makan makanan enak (kue, permen, dll) Kalau sudah tidur lelap, Yui sulit sekali dibangunkan, kecuali dipancing dengan kue. Yui sayang sekali pada gitarnya, sampai-sampai ia menamai gitarnya itu Giita dan memperlakukannya layaknya manusia (memakaikannya baju, tidur bersama) Walaupun Yui buta istilah musik, ia dapat melakukan _perfect pitch _dan dapat melakukan _tuning_ gitar tanpa menggunakan _tuner. _Yui memiliki adik bernama Ui, yang lebih dewasa dan dapat diandalkan.

**Akiyama Mio (Japan/England)  
**Bassist dan vocalis club Light Music. Cewek dewasa dan cool ini sebenarnya cewek pemalu sekaligus  
penakut. Bassist kidal ini akan sangat senang jika sebuah toko musik memajang dan menjual Bass yang  
khusus untuk orang kidal, dan sulit untuk diajak pergi. Mio sering jadi target iseng oleh Ritsu, temannya sejak kecil, dan menjadi target cosplay Sawako-sensei (atau biasa dipanggil Sawa-chan oleh Yui dkk) guru sekaligus alumni di sekolah Yui dkk. Yui menamakan Bass Mio dengan nama Elizabeth tanpa izin dari yang bersangkutan, walaupun akhir-akhir ini Mio juga ikut-ikutan memanggil Bass-nya dengan nama tersebut. Mio terlihat agak risih dengan cara Yui memperlakukan Giita. Menurut Ritsu, Mio dulu pernah menangis saat Bass-nya tergores.

**Tainaka Ritsu (America)  
**Ketua sekaligus Drummer Club Light Music. Ritsu adalah cewek tomboi dan aktif, tetapi terkadang Ia juga bisa menjadi malas. Kelakuannya mirip dengan Yui. Sifatnya agak angin-anginan dan berubah-ubah, seperti saat dia ogah main drum karena kurang eksis. Drummer yang dikaguminya adalah Keith Moon dari The Who, yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat bermain drum lagi. Ritsu senang menjahili Mio, temannya dari kecil dan lebih kompak dengan Yui. Mulutnya yang suka ceplas-ceplos membuatnya sering dapat Death-glare dari Sawako-sensei. Dia pernah merasa jealous saat Mio lebih dekat dengan Nodoka, teman Yui dan menimbulkan pertengkaran antara dia dan Mio, tetapi kemudian mereka akhirnya saling memaafkan dan berteman kembali.

**Kotobuki Tsumugi (England)  
**Keyboardist di club Light Music yang lebih sering disapa Mugi oleh Yui dkk. Orangnya lembut dan perhatian kepada teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, Mugi adalah nona kaya raya yang _Down to Earth. _Dia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat asing layaknya tuan putri, oleh sebab itu, saat diajak pergi ke oleh Yui dkk, Mugi amat takjub melihatnya. Mugi bertugas untuk menyiapkan teh dan kue-kue di club. Saat dilakukan pembersihan di ruang club, ketahuan bahwa Mugi menyimpan Tea Set dan Coffee Maker di lemari klub. Dalam mimpi Yui, pernah Mugi mengatakan bahwa jika alis-yang kelewat tebel-miliknya tidak ada, dia akan meleleh.

**Nakano Azusa  
**Anggota termuda diantara Yui dkk dan juga Gitaris seperti Yui di club Light Music. Yui sangat sayang padanya dan sering memeluknya karena gemas walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak terlalu senang dipeluk-peluk. Yui memanggil Azusa dengan sebutan Azu-nyan, karena sewktu Azusa disuruh memakai kuping kucing dan mengatakan nyan, Azusa kelepasan mengatakannya dan berakhirlah dia dipeluk Yui dan dipanggil Azu-nyan. Azusa lebih kelihatan dewasa dan disiplin diantara para _Senpai-_nya. Azusa senang berlatih dan akan sangat marah bila Yui dkk mulai bermalas-malasan, walau akhirnya ia terbujuk oleh Yui dan kuenya Mugi. Azusa juga sering mengajari Yui untuk melakukan perwatan pada gitar dan juga mengajarkan beberapa pengetahuan dasar mengenai perawatan gitar. Bila rambut Azusa tidak dikuncir, dia hampir tidak dapat dibedakan dengan Mio.

**Yamanako Sawako (Hungary)  
**Guru pembimbing yang direkrut oleh Yui dkk di club Light Music dan sering dipanggil Sawa-chan oleh Yui dkk. Guru cantik ini dulunya adalah alumni dari sekolah Yui dkk dan anggota Club Light Music. Sawako berusaha untuk merubah image Rockernya terdahulu menjadi image guru yang cantik dan baik hati di hadapan para murid, walau hanya Yui dkk yang tahu sisi 'menyeramkan' dari Sawako. Saat menjadi murid dan bergabung dengan club Light Music Sawako dan teman-temannya membuat sebuah band dengan nama Death Devil sampai akhirnya mereka bubar pada waktu kelulusan.

**Hirasawa Ui  
**Adik Yui yang hanya berbeda setahun dengan Yui. Ui adalah tipe adik yang dapat diandalkan dan dewasa, dia yang menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kakaknya. Ui pandi memasak, mengurus rumah bahkan mengurus Yui, seperti membangunkan Yui, menyiapkan keperluan Yui untuk fieldtrip, dan membuatkan bekal untuknya. Meskipun begitu, Ui melakukannya dengan senang hati karena dia sangat sayang pada kakaknya itu dan akan kesepian bila Yui tidak ada di rumah. Bila rambutnya digerai, Ia tidak dapat dibedakan dengan Yui dan hanya Sawako yang dapat membedakannya. Ui sekelas dengan Azusa.

**Manabe Nodoka  
**Teman sejak kecil Yui dan ketua OSIS di sekolah. Nodoka biasanya mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga Yui, namun sepertinya sekarang Yui dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri dan Nodoka merasa sedikit sedih akan hal itu, tetapi juga merasa senang karena Yui sudah dewasa. Dia terkadang suka ke ruang club untuk memberitahukan jika ada festival atau acara-acara lainnya.

Yak, kira-kira segitu karakternya! Banyak banget! Sugar jadi bingung milihnya deh! Beberapa udah Sugar tentuin, tapi Sugar minta vote kalian dn kalau mau votenya beda dari yang ditentukan Sugar juga boleh! Oke, Minna-san Sugar tunggu votenya ya!

SugarSweetLove


	2. Side 1 : Recruitment!

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san~ Sugar here!  
Sugar akhirnya bisa update juga setelah diijinin~  
Pertama, Sugar mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat  
yang pada review, kasih saran, dan vote buat fic Sugar ini!  
Sugar ga nyangka banyak yang suka dan tertarik! Sugar sangat senang!  
Yap! Berikut daftar karakter yang sudah di tentukan oleh Sugar dan para  
anggota PFFH (Persatuan Fujoshi-Fudanshi Hetalia) dan tentunya  
oleh kalian semua yang udah review dan vote! Arigatou!**

**Daftar karakter :**

**Yui : Italy (Feliciano)**

**Mio : England (Arthur) (maaf untuk semua yang vote Kiku jadi Mio. Ini semua persetujuan dari anggota PFFH, dan karena England itu tsundere#alasangajelas#. Dan satu  
alasan lagi, Sugar ga mau di Death-glare seluruh anggota PFFH#tambahgajelas)**

**Ritsu : America (Alfred)**

**Mugi : Japan (Kiku) (Ini juga, maaf untuk yang vote Austria untuk jadi Mugi. Pas Sugar usul kalo Austria  
jadi Mugi ke semua anggota PFFH, semuanya langsung protes dan bilang kalo Mugi itu  
cocoknya Kiku. Yah, menurut Sugar sendiri, memang Mugi cocoknya Kiku#dikerubutin  
Kenapa? Karena, asal tau aja ya, di anime dan manga Mugi itu suka sama yang namanya  
YURI/SHOUJO-AI, karena itu, Kiku kan sering dibilang fudanshi dan suka Yaoi, jadi cocok-cocok  
aja hahahaha#disambitparareaders. Lagipula, Mugi itu orangnya murah senyum, lembut dan  
sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Anggap aja, Kiku itu orang Jepang yang kaya raya,  
dan Kiku memang belajar budaya luar kan? Nah, Mugi juga sama seperti Kiku, sedang belajar  
tempat-tempat di kota-kota luar)**

**Azusa : Ya, karakter untuk Azusa belum ditentukan karena belum cukup vote dan Azusa masih  
lama munculnya. Jadi, kalau vote untuk karakter Azusa sudah dibuka lagi, tolong vote-nya  
ya~**

**Ui : Liechtenstein (Lily) (Kenapa bukan Romano? Karena kalau Romano jadi Ui, bukannya baik kepada  
kakanya, malah kasar pada kakaknya kali!#dilempar tomat. Dan, Lily memenuhi kriteria sifat-sifat  
Ui yang baik hati, dewasa, dan dapat mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang  
vote Romano)**

**Sawako : Hungary (Elizaveta)**

**Nodoka : Germany (Ludwig)**

**Pertama, Sugar mau mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya jika karakter-karakternya tidak sesuai para readers dan kebanyakan vote karakter tidak Sugar pilih. Maaf untuk yang vote-nya tidak Sugar pilih, maaf untuk yang sudah susah payah vote, maaf jika Sugar mengecewakan kalian semua! Gomen...**

**Err... Langsung dimulai aja kali ya? Oke, langsung aja deh!  
On With The Story!**

**Title : HetaON!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody/Friendship/Romance ?/Slice of Life/School Life**

**Summary : "Club Light Music akan dibubarkan jika tidak ada sedikitnya 4 anggota yang bergabung  
sampai akhir bulan ini." "APA! ?" My first fic, K-ON! Parody. Read and Review please?**

**Warnings : K-ON! AU, Gaje, Abal, Hints Sho-ai jika dilihat pake mikroskop, OOC, jalan cerita ngaco  
dan warnings-warnings lainnya yang akan ditemukan di fic lain ^ ^**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya-san, K-ON! Punya Kakifly ^ ^**

**Happy Reading~**

**Side 1 : Recruitment!**

Suatu pagi hari yang cerah. Cerah banget. Cerah-cerah banget. Cerah-cerah-ce-*kebanyakan Bu!*

KRIIIINNNNGGGGG

"..."

KRIIIIIINNNGGGGG

"...mmmm"

KRIIINNNN-Clak

"Kakak, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Kata seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan menggunakan pita manis berwarna ungu di rambutnya, serta menggunakan seragam sekolah sambil memasuki kamar kakaknya. Si kakak? Dia masih molor di tempat tidur dengan gaya tidur yang aneh, kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah (hah? Emang salto apa?)

Tolong abaikan kalimat terakhir di atas.

Akhirnya, si Kakak-pun bangun setelah dibangunkan lagi oleh adiknya. Si Kakak langsung melihat jam wekernya tersebut dengan kekuatan mata masih 0,5 Watt (lu pikir listrik) "...!" Biasanya, kalau orang melihat jamnya dan cengo beberapa saat, beberapa menit kemudian, akan terdengar teriakan dan ledakan-tunggu, coret ledakannya!

"UWWWWAAAAAAA!"

Benar, kan?

"VE-VE-VE-VEEE, Lily! Aku telat! Aku telat Veeee~ !" Si Kakak berteriak sambil berlari dan mengenakan seragamnya (Emang bisa ya?). 'Lily', adik si Kakak hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah laku kakanya yang udah kayak orang gila kabur dari RSJ.  
"Tunggu, kak! Ini kan-!" "Lily, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata si Kakak sambil berlari keluar rumah, "Masih jam 8..." Lily hanya pasrah membiarkan kakaknya itu pergi ke sekolah.

Mari kita lihat si 'Kakak' yang bernama Feliciano Vargas atau lebih sering dipanggil Feli.

Ya, Feliciano masih lari-lari sambil makan roti dengan selai buatan adiknya tercinta (wah-wah, masih bisa ambil makanan biarpun udah 'telat'). Feli kelihatan capek sekali kayaknya (ya, iyalah! Wong dia lari) "AH!" tiba-tiba Feli berhenti dan mundur sepuluh langkah-tunggu, mau ngapain? "Ya-ya, anak baik-anak baik~ veee~" Rupanya, Feli malah nongkrong di tengah jalan sambil ngelus-ngelus anak kucing. Feli, bukannya tadi kamu udah 'telat' ya?

5 menit kemudian~

Akhirnya, sesudah ngelus-ngelus kucing, Feli jalan-maksud saya, lari lagi. Sekarang dia berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ya, waktu lagi keenakan main sama kucing, Feli baru inget kalau dia udah 'telat'. Hanya tinggal lurus aja terus belok kiri, belok kanan, belok kiri lagi, dan belok kanan lagi (banyak banget) lalu tinggal luuuuurrrrruuuusssss aja, Feli sampai di sekolahnya dan, perjalanannya tidak akan sampai 20 menit!

Harusnya begitu sih, tapi...

Di tengah jalan, Feli menolong seorang nenek menyeberang jalan  
10 menit...

Lalu, dia menolong anak yang tersesat  
15 menit...

Terus, manjat pohon mengambil balonnya seorang anak kecil  
10 menit...

Alhasil, Feliciano sampai di sekolahnya 35 menit kemudian dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan udah ngos-ngosan. "Sampai... juga... veee?" Feli clingak-clinguk bingung, 'Kenapa semuanya masih di luar dan kelihatan santai ve?' pikir Feli, diapun nengok ke arah jam yang ada di tembok luar gedung sekolah. Jam itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pk. 08.40, dan upacara penerimaan kelas 10 dimulai pk. 09.00. itu berarti..."Aku selamat veee..."

Heta-ON!...

Tap, tap, tap

"Artie!"

Tap, tap, tap

"Oi! Artie!"

Tap, tap, tap

"ARTIE!"

"WAAAA!" laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang dipanggil 'Artie' langsung kaget dan refleks nengok ke arah suara yang *coret*meneriakkan*coret* memanggil dia. Di depannya, ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan ada sehelai rambut yang berdiri sendiri di antara rambut yang lain sedang cengar-cengir gaje. "Huh! Ternyata kamu Alfred! Bikin orang kaget aja!" Alfred malah makin cengar-cengir gaje, " Sorry-sorry! Habis dari tadi kamu ngacangin aku terus!" Arthur hanya menghela nafas. "Aku bukannya ngacangin kamu, git! Aku Cuma ga denger aja kamu manggil aku! Lagipula, ada perlu apa kamu manggil-manggil aku?" "INI!" Alfred menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran club, "Kita ikut Club Light Music!" kata Alfred dengan semangat membara. "He? Tapi, aku sudah mendaftar untuk ikut club Sastra," kata Arthur sambil menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran club miliknya. Alfred hanya menatap kertas tersebut dan merebutnya dari Arthur. "Oi, Al! Apa yang-!

Sreeeettttt!

"W-WAAA ! Apa yang kau lakukan git ! ?" kata Arthur sambil melihat nasib formulir pendaftaran yang sudah dirobek dengan sukses oleh Alfred. "Nah, ayo kita ambil formulir pendaftaran yang baru dan ikut Club Light Music!" kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur dengan semangat (dan paksa). "Tu-tunggu dulu Al! Oi, Alfred! Dengarkan kata-kataku dulu! !" kata Arthur sambil meneriakkan kata-kata mutiara di tengah hall kelas tanpa sadar kalau mereka berdua dilihat oleh para murid dengan tatapan aneh. Alfred? Dia santai-santai aja sambil masih narik-narik tangan Arthur sampai ke ruang guru.

"He? Dibubarkan?" "Lebih tepatnya hampir dibubarkan. Semua anggotanya sudah lulus, dan tidak ada yang bergabung lagi setelahnya," kata seorang guru dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang bernama Elizaveta. "APA! ?" teriak Alfred sampai membuat seluruh kaca di skolah pecah (oke, itu lebay). "Apa ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan agar Club Light Music tetap berjalan! ?" tanya Alfred masih tetap ngotot. "Ada, jika tidak ada sedikitnya 4 orang anggota yang bergabung dalam akhir bulan ini, Club Light Music akan benar-benar dibubarkan. Jadi, kalian berdua harus mengumpulkan sedikitnya 4 orang anggota, kalian mengerti?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei. "Baik! Kami mengerti!" jawab Alfred yang langsung semangat lagi, sedangkan Arthur yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tigkah laku Alfred yang kayak anak kecil.

Saat Alfred ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Elizaveta-sensei lagi, ada seorang murid yang memanggilnya, "Sensei~" "Ah, baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Elizaveta-sensei yang kemudian menengok ke arah Alfred dan Arthur, "Maaf, tapi aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Kalian berdua berusahalah dengan baik ya." kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil tersenyum dan pergi untuk bicara dengan murid yang tadi memangilnya yang ternyata adalah Feliciano. Tiba-tiba, ga ada angin, ga ada badai Arthur mengatakan "Guru yang cantik ya," kepada Alfred. Alfred langsung nengok ke arah Arthur dengan tatapan aneh dan menjawab, "Yahhh... bukan itu sih masalahnya...Hm?" Alfred tiba-tiba nengok ke arah Feliciano yang dari tadi menatap mereka berdua sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

...

Alfred yang udah mulai kesel diliatin Feli terus, memberi tatapan aneh pada Feliciano. Feliciano tiba-tiba bereaksi pada tatapan aneh yang diberikan Alfred, 'Dia memberiku tatapan menyeramkan!' batin Feli yang langsung gemetar dan menjatuhkan semua kertas yang dipegangnya tadi. Sadar bahwa dia menjatuhkan semua kertasnya, Feli langsung memungut kertas-kertas tersebut sambil dibantu Elizaveta-sensei. 'Tampangnya bodoh dan sepertinya orangnya tidak berguna, reaksinya juga lambat,' pikir Alfred, sambil terus melihat Feliciano yang masih mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut, saat ingin berdiri, kepala Feliciano kejeduk salah satu meja guru dan refleks menjatuhkan semua kertas yang sudah dikumpulkannya. 'Juga agak clumsy, orang yang aneh.' Tambah Alfred masih menatap Feli dengan tatapan kasihan-kau-nak.

Heta-ON! After School, Club Room...

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Alfred," "Hm?" "Kau yakin masih mau terus menunggu?" tanya Arthur. "Tentu saja!" jawab Alfred singkat, padat, tapi ga jelas (?). Arthur menghela nafas, "Alfred, ini sudah hampir satu jam kita menungu terus di sini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menye-" "TIDAK MAU!" teriak Alfred ngotot. Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi melihat Alfred yang tingkah lakunya lagi-lagi seperti anak kecil, 'Bener-bener ini anak susah banget nyerahnya.' Batin Arthur. Beberapa menit kemudian, kesabaran Arthur sudah habis. Baru saja dia mau melangkahkan kakinya, tapi...

Cklek

"Permisi," seorang laki-laki Asia dengan rambut hitam dan memiliki hime-cut di bagian pinggir rambutnya masuk ke dalam ruang club. "Ya, ada-" "Selamat Datang! Silahkan masuk!" kata Alfred bersemangat memotong kata-kata Arthur. Alfred membawa laki-laki Asia tadi ke arah Arthur dan Alfred tadi menunggu. "A..Ano, apa ini-" "Club Light Music! ? Ya, ini memang Club Light Music! Kau ingin bergabung! ?" tanya Alfred dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang membuat bingung laki-laki berbadan kecil itu. "Alfred! Sabar sedikit! Dia kan jadi kebingungan!" kata Arthur sambil menggetok kepala Alfred dari belakang yang membuat Alfred merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'ampun' dan 'Arthur-sama'. Arthur-pun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan menghadap laki-laki tadi, "Maaf, temanku yang satu ini *coret*sangat*coret* agak kelewat aktif, jadi maaf telah membuatmu bingung. Namaku Arthur, dan temanku yang disana Alfred. Kami ingin merkrut sedikitnya 4 orang anggota agar Club Light Music tetap berjalan, apa kau mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Arthur dengan sopan. Laki-laki tadi hanya malu-malu menjawab, "A...Ano, sebenarnya saya ingin ikut Club Paduan Suara, su..sumimasen." "Oh, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Kau dengar Al? Ayo kita menyerah saja. Aku duluan ya," kata Arthur sambil mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang club. "Artie! Apa kau ingin melanggar janji kita waktu itu! ?" tiba-tiba Alfred berteriak ke arah Arthur. Arthur berhenti dan menengok untuk melihat Alfred yang sepertinya sudah ingin menangis. "Alfred..." kata Arthur mulai kasihan pada Alfred. Laki-laki Asia tadi hanya melihat kejadian mengharukan (?) di depan matanya. "Ki...Kita berjanji kan? Kita akan membuat band suatu saat nanti! Aku main drum dan kau main bass, apa kau mau melanggar janji kita! ?" kata Alfred dengan mata berkaca-kaca (?). "..." Arthur hanya diam mendengar perkataan temannya itu. "Lalu...Lalu... Jika sudah jadi pro, pembagian honornya 7 : 3," "Jangan ngelunjak!" teriak Arthur yang langsung menggetok kepala Alfred lagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Alfred. 'Aku tarik rasa kasihanku tadi! Rugi aku udah merasa kasihan padanya duluan!' batin Arthur dengan muka merah karena malu sudah hampir termakan kata-kata Alfred. "Pft... fu-fu-fu," "Eh?" Arthur dan Alfred langsung menengok ke arah tawa kecil tadi yang ternyata berasal dari laki-laki Asia yang diajak oleh Alfred. "Kalian berdua menarik, Aku hanya bisa main Keyboard. Tapi, kalau itu sudah cukup, Aku mau ikut bergabung dengan kalian," kata laki-laki itu, "Namaku Honda Kiku, salam kenal, Alfred-san dan Arthur-san." Lanjut Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Salam kenal, Kiku!" kata Alfred, "Salam kenal juga, Kiku. Selamat bergabung di Club Light Music." Kata Arthur. "Yosh! Sekarang kita tinggal mencari pemain gitar!" kata Alfred yang sangat bersemangat karena akhirnya dapat anggota baru.

Heta-ON!...

"Ummmmm..." "Feliciano, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ludwig, teman Feliciano. "Ah! Ludwig! Aku sedang memikirkan akan masuk club apa." Jawab Feliciano sambil memainkan pensil mekanik yang ada di tangannya. "Apa! ? Kau belum memilih untuk masuk club apa! ? Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kita mulai masuk sekolah!" kata Ludwig kaget. "Ha...Habis, Aku tidak bisa olahraga dan Aku tidak tahu harus ikut club apa..." kata Feliciano. Ludwig menghela nafas, "Jadi begini awal lahirnya NEET (1) rupanya," kata Ludwig sedih. "VEEEEE! ? Hanya karena tidak ikut club, akan dianggap NEET! ?" teriak Feliciano tiba-tiba, kaget dengan perkataan Ludwig. "Ba...Bagaimana ini veee..." "Bagaimana kalau Aku menemanimu melihat-lihat papan tawaran club?" ajak Ludwig. "Ve? Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo Ludwig, kita lihat sekarang!" jawab Feliciano, mulai bersemangat.

2 Hari Setelahnya...

"Bagaimana Feli, kau sudah menetukan akan masuk club apa?" tanya Ludwig pada Feliciano saat sedang jam istirahat. "Iya! Aku sudah menentukannya ve!" jawab Feliciano sambil memakan pasta buatan adiknya. "Jadi, kau memilih club apa?" tanya Ludwig, "Club Light Music!" Feliciano menjawab dengan semangat. "Eh? Club Light Music? Lalu kau main alat musik apa?" "Ve? Tidak tau," jawab Feliciano enteng. "Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ludwig heran. "Tapi, namanya saja Club Light Music ve, pasti memainkan alat musik yang mudah dan enteng kan? Seperti bersiul misalnya." Kata Feliciano. "Mana ada club yang malas dan ga niat seperti itu?" kata Ludwig mendengar perkataan Feliciano yang sepertinya rada ngaco, "Lagipula, di poster Club Light Music kemarin, sepertinya mereka membutuhkan pemain gitar. Apa kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Ludwig ragu. Feliciano terdiam sebentar, "Ba...Bagaimana ini? A...Aku ga bisa main gitar veee..." kata Feliciano khawatir. "Sudah kuduga, tapi, kau bisa main apa selain gitar?" "Ve? Kas...Kastanet..." jawab Feliciano ragu. "..." Ludwig terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Benar-benar khas kamu ya, Feli."

Heta-ON!...

"Teman-teman! Kita dapat anggota baru!" teriak Alfred yang masuk ke dalam ruang club dengan mendobrak pintu yang langsung mengagetkan Arthur dan Kiku yang sedang minum teh. "Alfred! Jangan mengagetkan begitu dong! Ketuk pintu dulu atau masuk pelan-pelan kek!" bentak Arthur pada Alfred yang sekarang sedang cengar-cengir khas-nya. "Sudahlah Arthur-san, Alfred-san kan hanya bersemangat sudah mendapat anggota baru lagi. Jadi, siapa anggota barunya Alfred-san?" tanya Kiku kalem. "Anggota barunya...Namanya Feliciano Vargas, waaa... Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar kalau dia anak yang berbakat ya!" kata Alfred sambil melihat formulir pendaftaran milik Feliciano. "Dengan begini, Club Light Music terselamatkan dan kita bisa meneruskannya." Kata Kiku. "Kau benar Kiku." Balas Arthur. "Yosh! Kita tinggal menunggu si 'Feliciano' ini datang saja!" kata Alfred yang semangatnya sekarang udah kelewat Max.

'Uhhhh... Bagaimana ini ve?' batin Feliciano yang sedang melewati hall sekolah menuju ruang Club Light Music. 'Bagaimana caraku menolaknya? Veeeeee... Aku takut! Ve! ? Bagaimana kalau anggotanya seram semua ve! ?' pikir Feliciano, 'Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau veeeeee!' batin Feliciano lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terus. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk bahu Feliciano, yang spontan membuat Feliciano kaget dan berteriak, "WA-WA-WA-WA! Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bersalah VEEEE!" teriak Feliciano ketakutan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "He? Kau kan..." kata orang yang menepuk bahu Feliciano yang ternyata adalah Alfred. 'Dia kan si tampang bodoh, clumsy, dan yang reaksinya rada lambat,' batin Alfred, "Ah! Apa kau Feliciano Vargas?" tanya Alfred tiba-tiba. "Ve? I...Iya..." jawab Feliciano setelah sadar kalau yang menepuknya tadi bukan orang menyeramkan. "Pas sekali! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi! Kau anggota baru Club Light Music yang baru bergabung dengan kita kan? Ayo, masuk kemari!" kata Alfred sambil membawa Feliciano ke dalam ruang club. "Artie! Kiku! Feliciano sudah datang nih!" kata Alfred yang membuat Arthur dan Kiku menengok ke arah Alfred, "Ah, kau yang namanya Feliciano Vargas? Silahkan duduk di sini," sambit-maksudnya sambut Arthur yang memberikan Feliciano tempat duduk, Kiku menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk Feliciano di meja, "Silahkan, Feliciano-san." Kata Kiku dengan ramah sambil tersenyum kecil. Feliciano hanya bengong begitu melihat dia dilayani dengan ramah. "Ada apa? Santai saja dan coba kue dari Kiku." Kata Arthur menawari Feliciano. Feliciano agak ragu tapi dia tetap mencoba kuenya, "...! E...Enak ve!" kata Feliciano terkagum-kagum dengan rasa kue Kiku. 'Mungkin, aku tidak jadi mengundurkan diri saja ya ve~' batin Feliciano. "Feliciano, jenis musik apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Alfred pada Feliciano. "Ve?" tanya balik Feliciano, "Apa band favoritmu, gitaris favorit?" tanya Alfred lagi. "Ehhh...Itu...veeee" kata Feliciano terbata-bata, 'Aku memang harus mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa main gitar ve...' pikir Feliciano. "J...J...J...J..." "Jimi Hendrix! ?" tiba-tiba, Arthur menebak. Feliciano menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "J...J...J..." "Jimmy Page! ?" tebak Arthur lagi. Lagi-lagi Feliciano menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "J...J..." "Jeff Beck! ?" kali ini Arthur menebak dengan lebih semangat. 'Kenapa banyak sekali gitaris yang mempunyai nama depan J! ?' batin Feliciano. "Jadi, Jeff Beck ya?" Kata Alfred. "Siapa itu?" tanya Kiku. "Di dunia ini hanya ada dua orang gitaris di Rock 'n' Roll : Jeff Beck dan bukan Jeff Beck. Dia adalah gitaris terkenal yang selalu mencari suara baru!" Kata Arthur menjawab pertanyaan Kiku (2) . "Wah..." Kata Kiku kagum, "Pilihanmu boleh juga, Feliciano!" puji Alfred. Sedangkan Feliciano hanya tertawa hambar sambil mengeluarkan suara ve. "Untung ada orang seperti kau masuk, Feliciano!" kata Alfred. "Club ini akan dibubarkan jika tidak mendapatkan sedikitnya 4 orang anggota sampai akhir bulan ini." Tambah Kiku. "Kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak, Feliciano," tambah Arthur. 'Sekarang jadi makin sulit untuk mengundurkan diri vee...' pikir Feliciano, 'Tapi, aku harus...Mengatakannya ve!' lanjut Feliciano. "Maaf! Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk mengundurkan diri ve!" teriak Feliciano sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. "He?" kata Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku serempak. "Sebenarnya, aku masuk ke club ini tanpa tau kalau kalian mencari gitaris ve, dan aku tidak bisa bermain gitar vee..." kata Feliciano sedih. "Jadi, alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan, Feliciano-san?" tanya Kiku. "Ve? Kasta-ah! Harmonika!" "Aku punya harmonika, coba mainkan," kata Alfred sambil mengeluarkan sebuah harmonika dari kantong seragamnya. "Ve! ? Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memainkannya ve!" kata Feliciano mengaku. "Tapi, kau bergabung dalam club ini karena punya ketertarikan pada musik, kan?" tanya Arthur. "Apa ada club lain yang ingin kau ikuti?" tambah Kiku. "Ve? Soal itu...Tidak ada ve..." jawab Feliciano. Mendengar jawaban Feliciano, Alfred memberi isyarat pada Arthur dan Kiku, 'Kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia lepas begitu saja!', 'Agar club ini tidak dibuarkan, kita harus membuat dia tetap di sini!' batin Arthur dan Kiku membalas isyarat Alfred dengan anggukan. "Vee...Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kalau begitu per-" "Tu-Tunggu dulu!" cegat Alfred, "Apa kau masih mau teh lagi?" tanya Arthur. "Ma-maaf, aku-" "Kita masih punya kue lagi!" bujuk Kiku, 'Dia membujuknya dengan kue!' batin Arthur.

Heta-ON!...

"Enaknyaaa veee~" kata Feliciano sambil memakan kue yang disiapkan Kiku lagi, "Ah! Maafkan aku ve! Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk makan!" kata Feliciano setelah sadar kalau dia dari tadi makan doang. "Tidak apa-apa! Santai saja!" kata Alfred. "Kau bisa datang ke sini setiap hari kalau kau mau," kata Kiku. "Lalu, Feliciano, apa hal lain yang kausuka?" tanya Alfred . "Veeeeee... Apapun yang penting enak dan bisa dimakan khususnya pasta vee~" jawab Feliciano. 'Makanan ya?' pikir Alfred, "Lalu, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan di rumah?" tanya Alfred lagi. "Hanya tidur-tiduran veee..." jawab Feliciano singkat. "Apa ada hal lainnya yang kau sukai Feliciano-san?" tanya Kiku. "Ve? Ah! Aku suka dengan hal-hal yang lucu dan imut vee~" "Ada hal yang kau tidak suka?" tanya Arthur. "Aku tidak tahan dengan dingin maupun panas vee...Aku diam di penghangat pada saat musim dingin dan berguling-guling di lantai saat musim panas vee~" jawab Feliciano sambil tertawa dan ber-veee-ria. 'Dia tangguh!' batin Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku, 'Bagaimana ini?' batin mereka bertiga lagi. "Vee, kalau begitu per-" "Tunggu! Kumohon, jangan pergi! Kau boleh di sini terus kok!" cegat Alfred sambil menarik tangan Feliciano. "Aku akan membawakan makanan yang lebih enak!" Kiku ikut-ikutan mencegat Feliciano. "Veeeee...Maaf, aku...aku bergabung tanpa melihat dan berpikir panjang, dan memberi kalian semua harapan palsu, aku tidak tau haus berkata apa veeeeeee~" kata Feliciano yang mulai menangis. Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya diam melihat Feliciano yang menagis, "Kami juga mau minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu," kata Arthur. "Setidaknya, dengarkanlah kami bermain, mau kan?" tanya Alfred pada Feliciano yang masih menangis. "Ve? Benarkah? Aku mau ve!" jawab Feliciano yang langsung berhenti menangis. 'Dia langsung semangat lagi!' pikir Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku.

Feliciano duduk di sofa ruang club. Alfred bersiap-siap dengan drum-nya, Arthur dengan bass-nya, dan Kiku dengan keyboard-nya. Mereka bertiga saling menghadap satu sama lain, dan mengangguk. Alfred mulai menghitung, "1, 2, 3, 4!" lagu-pun mulai dimainkan oleh mereka bertiga (3). Feliciano memandang mereka dengan pandangan kagum. Begitu lagunya selesai, Feliciano segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Alfred, "Veeee~ Ini benar-benar tidak dapat disusun dalam sebuah kalimat...Tidak terlalu bagus ve!" jawab Feliciano, "Eh?" Tanya ketiga anggota tersebut. "Ah! Maksudku, seperti ada yang kurang ve! Walau aku tidak bisa main gitar, aku mau mencobanya! Aku...Aku mau ikut bergabung ve!" lanjut Feliciano yang langsung membuat Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku kaget. Tidak percaya akan kata-kata Feliciano, Alfred mencubit pipi Arthur dan Arthur mencubit pipi Alfred, sampai akhirnya Alfred berteriak kesenengan, "YAHOOO! Kita Berhasil!". "Oh, iya Feliciano, kau harus membeli gitar kan?" tanya Kiku, "Ah! Benar juga ya vee...Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau aku jadi manager saja!" "Err...Feliciano, kita bukan Club olahraga lho..." kata Arthur, yang merasa jawaban Feliciano itu agak aneh. "Heee...Tidak bisa ya vee?" "Tentu saja tidak," lanjut Arthur, "Bagaimana kalau kau minta ijin orangtuamu dulu?" saran Kiku. "Ah! Ide bagus! Ummm..." "Kiku desu, salam kenal Feliciano-san," "Aku Arthur, salam kenal juga Feliciano," "Dan aku ketua club ini! Alfred-sama!" kata Alfred nyamber tiba-tiba. "Sejak kapan kau yang jadi ketuanya?" tanya Arthur, "Sejak aku bergabung di club ini lah!" jawab Alfred ga jelas. "..." Arthur hanya terdiam. "Salam kenal semuanya veeee~" kata Feliciano dengan senang. "Semuanya, lihat ke sini!" kata Alfred sambil membawa-bawa kamera, "Ah, itu kameraku," kata Arthur, "Semuanya, Say Cheese!"

Begitulah, Club Light Music mendapat anggota-anggota yang menarik tahun ini...

~TBC~

**Fuhh~ selesai juga chapter 1 ini~ Jadi, menurut kalian gimana?  
Hancurkah? Baguskah? Anehkah? OOC-kah?  
Tolong review ya~  
Sugar ingin tau pendapat Minna-san sekalian!  
Yap, lihat omake di bawah ini ya~**

OMAKE~

Sehari setelah Feliciano bergabung...

"Eh! ? kau benar-benar bergabung! ?" tanya Ludwig kaget saat istirahat siang di sekolah. "Ve!" jawab Feliciano singkat. "Eh...A-Ah! aku tau! Pasti jadi manager kan?" tebak Ludwig, "Veee...Kenapa kalau orang lain yang bilang kok rasanya nyebelin ya, veee?" tanya Feliciano pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku benar-benar jadi anggota ve!" kata Feliciano berusaha meyakinkan Ludwig. "Aku akan mulai belajar main gitar ve! Mereka juga bilang, kalau mereka mau mengajariku ve!" tambah Feliciano. "Hee...Kalau begitu, kau harus segera membeli gitar kan?" tanya Ludwig. "...ve? apa aku boleh pinjam orang vee?" tanya Feliciano, "Tentu saja tidak boleh," jawab Ludwig. "...veee, kalau begitu, ada kan, yang harganya 50.000-an kan, ve?" tanya Feliciano sambil tetap makan pizza miliknya. 'A-apa Club Light Music tidak apa-apa, dapat orang seperti ini?' batin Ludwig.

**END?...**

**Hahaha~ Omake yang tambah gaje kan? #Disambitreaders.  
By The Way, lihat angka-angka yang ada di dalam kurung? ((1))  
Ini penjelasannya nyooo~ :**

**NEET : Not in Education, Employment or Training atau singkatnya pengangguran**

**Sumpah, Sugar ga tau semua nama pemain gitar yang disebutin di atas, Sugar Cuma ambil adegannya dari K-ON! Ep 1 aja.**

**Lagu yang dimainkan Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku adalah Insert song album K-ON! Gekichou Fuwa-Fuwa Time, yang berjudul Tsubasa wo Kudasai (Give Me Wings) yang dinyanyikan oleh seiyuu semua anggota Club Light Music, yaitu band Club Light Music, dengan nama Ho-Kago Tea Time (Yui, Mio, Ritsu, dan Tsumugi)**

**Ya~ Itu aja deh Chap 1! Sekali lagi, kalau ingin Sugar update lagi,  
Review please~! Itu membuat Sugar bersemangat nyan~**

**~SugarSweetLove**


	3. Side 2 : Instruments!

**Minna-san~ Sugar akhirnya balik lagi!  
Akhirnya, setelah melewati UAS yang SUPER ABAL#digaplokguru  
Sugar bisa update juga~ apalagi ada 3 hal yang bikin Sugar seneng,  
yaitu :**

**1. Akhirnya setelah sekian 2 minggu UAS selesai juga, bebas dehh~**

**2. K-ON! Bakal adain konser live ke-2 setelah konser live pertama  
mereka, yaitu Let's Go! Dan konser live mereka kali ini diadakan pada  
Februari – 20 - 2010 dengan nama ~Come With Me!~**

**3. Movie K-ON! Yang dikatakan akan ditayangkan di bioskop tahun  
2011 nanti, memunculkan 2 karakter baru, salah satunya MIURA AKANE!  
AKANE BAKAL MUNCUL! (seputar info Akane : Akane adalah karakter original  
K-ON! Dikatakan akan muncul di season 2 dan menjadi anggota ke-6 yang  
memainkan tuba, yang ternyata hanya tipuan belaka yang dibuat agar para fans  
penasaran dan tertarik. Akane adalah anggota tertinggi diantara yang lainnya dan  
sepertinya dia sekelas dengan Azusa karena warna pita yang dipakainya berwarna merah.  
Akane memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir satu dan warna rambutnya pink.) dan satu  
karakter lagi yang bernama Shoujo Kani. Semoga Akane benar" muncul kali ini = =;**

**Oke, udah OOT. Sugar mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah review  
dan memberikan Sugar saran, Arigatou~ Dan, satu pemberitahuan lagi, mulai sekarang,  
di setiap chapter, akan ada bonus dengan nama ****Music Corner, ****lihat di akhir chapter untuk  
lebih lanjutnya nyan~ Well, langsung mulai aja mulai chap 2!  
Jangan lupa siapkan popcorn saat menonton! (lha? Ini bukan bioskop bu!)**

**HetaON!**

**Side 2 : Instruments!**

**Rating : T (Cuma buat jaga-jaga aja)**

**Warnings : Gaje, K-ON! AU, jalan cerita ngaco, hints sho-ai kalau dilihat pake mikroskop  
OOC (Banget), abal, dll...Don't like, don't read and press the back button now~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia, punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san, K-ON! Punya Kakifly**

**Peringatan sebelum membaca : Anggap Feli dkk itu murid SMA yang belajar di Jepang nyan~  
Hati-hati dengan chapter super panjang yang membuat anda  
yang membacanya bosan#plak**

**Start...!**

"Feli, ayo kita pulang bareng," Ajak Ludwig saat pulang sekolah sambil menuju ke arah meja milik Feliciano.

"Ve, Ludwig! Maaf, tapi aku harus ikut Club Light Music hari ini vee..." Kata Feliciano yang sedang merapikan barang-barang miliknya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

Ludwig memandang Feliciano sebentar dan akhirnya mengatakan, "Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, tidak apa-apa, Feli," Jawab Ludwig sambil melihat Feliciano yang masih membereskan barang-barang miliknya. 'Feli cepat akrab dengan para anggota lainnya ya, aku jadi merasa senang, tapi juga merasa sedih dan agak kesepian.' Batin Ludwig.

"Hari ini Kiku bawa kue yang enak lagi veee~" kata Feliciano yang langsung menyadarkan Ludwig dari pikirannya.

"Eh? Kupikir kau akan bermain gitar..." Tanya Ludwig dengan ekspresi yang agak terheran-heran.

"Ve? Ehehehe~" kata Feli yang ber-ehehe-ria dan tetap ber-vee-ria sekaligus sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tidak ada kutunya. Ludwig hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Feliciano.

'Dari saat aku masuk kelompok bermain, SD, sampai SMP, aku selalu bengong-bengong saja. Tapi, setelah aku masuk SMA ini, aku...aku benar-benar ikut club untuk pertama kalinya ve!' batin Feliciano saat menuju ruang club dengan semangat.

Heta-ON!

"Halo semuanya vee~" sapa Feliciano saat masuk ke ruangan club dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa yang ada di ruang club. Feliciano langsung disambut oleh Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku yang sedang menyiapkan teh.

Feliciano melihat ke sekeliling ruang club, sambil melihat semua teman-teman barunya yang sedang minum teh sambil bercakap-cakap. Felicianopun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur.

'Dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, bassist di club ini. Arthur berasal dari Inggris. Orangnya dewasa dan bersikap layaknya gentleman. Oh, dan satu lagi, Arthur dan Alfred sudah berteman sejak mereka berdua masih kecil' Batin Feliciano sambil duduk di kursi untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. "Ve, Arthur, kenapa kau memilih untuk bermain bass dibanding gitar vee?" tanya Feliciano pada Arthur yang sedang meminum teh miliknya.

"Eh? Itu karena gitar itu...me-memalukan," jawab Arthur malu-malu dengan muka memerah.

"Ve? Memalukan?" tanya Feliciano lagi, kurang mengerti dengan jawaban Arthur barusan.

"Maksudku, gitaris itu seperti pemimpin dari band dan sering tampil di depan panggung. Dan itu membuat sang gitaris mendapat lebih banyak perhatian dari para penonton," jawab Arthur lagi. "Membayangkan aku ada di posisi tersebut..." lanjut Arthur yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya dan hampir ambruk kalau tidak segera ditahan oleh bantuan Kiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku. 'Arthur juga agak pemalu dan sensitif.' Batin Feliciano yang sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kiku.

'Kalau dia adalah Honda Kiku, keyboarder club ini. Dia berasal dari Jepang. Kiku orangnya baik, lembut, dan perhatian pada teman disekitarnya.' Batin Feliciano sambil masih memperhatikan Kiku. "Kiku, kau sangat ahli memainkan keyboard vee...apa kau sudah bermain sejak dulu?" tanya Feliciano pada Kiku yang sedang menyiapkan kue-kue di meja.

"Ah, aku sudah belajar memainkan piano sejak umurku 4 tahun, dan aku pernah menang di kontes-kontes." Jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ve? ! Hebat ve!" kata Feliciano terkagum-kagum. 'Kenapa dia bisa ada di Club Light Music vee?' pikir Feliciano bingung.

"Ayo semuanya, kita makan," ajak Kiku yang sudah selesai menyiapkan kue-kue dan teh sambil duduk di bangku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di ruang club ini ada banyak cangkir-cangkir teh lucu dan alat-alat makan lainnya. Kelihatannya mahal vee...apa SMA sekarang memang menyediakannya barang-barang seperti ini yaa?" tanya Feliciano sambil melihat cangkir dan tea pot yang tertata rapi di lemari ruang club.

"Oh, itu semua aku bawa dari rumah," jawab Kiku sambil melihat koleksi tea set miliknya yang telah ditata rapi olehnya di lemari ruang club.

"Ve? ! Dibawa dari rumah? !" kata Feliciano terkejut-kejut dengan perkataan Kiku barusan. 'Sepertinya, Kiku adalah orang kaya vee.' Pikir Feliciano dan sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Alfred.

'Dia adalah Alfred F. Jones, drummer sekaligus ketua club ini. Alfred berasal dari Amerika dan teman Arthur dari kecil. Saat masih kecil, Alfred tinggal sementara di Inggris dan berteman dengan Arthur, lalu, suatu hari Alfred kembali ke Amerika beberapa tahun sampai dia pindah ke Jepang untuk belajar di sini dan bertemu lagi dengan Arthur yang juga pindah dari Inggris ke Jepang untuk belajar di sekolah ini juga. Alfred orangnya penuh semangat dan selalu terlihat energetik.' Batin Feliciano sambil melihat Alfred yang sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan teh sambil menggumamkan 'pahit!'. "Ve, apa alasan Alfred memilih untuk bermain drum vee?" tanya Feliciano pada Alfred yang sedang memakan kue miliknya.

"Eh? Eeee...a-aku memiliki alasan yang sangat mendalam kenapa aku memilih drum!" jawab Alfred dengan nada agak panik.

"Vee...apa itu?"

"Ehhh...i-itu karena...drum keren sih," lanjut Alfred agak malu-malu. "Vee? Itu saja?" tanya Feliciano. "Habisnya, lihat saja! Orang-orang yang bermain gitar, bass, atau keyboard! Mereka bermain memerlukan tangan yang ahli! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah emosi!" jawab Alfred sudah mulai emosi.

'Ternyata karakter pemain kelihatan dari pilihan instrumennya ve,' Batin Feliciano yang agak takut melihat Alfred mulai emosi.

"Bicara soal instrumen, Feliciano-san, apa kau sudah membeli gitar?" tanya Kiku yang masih meminum teh miliknya.

"Panggil aku Feli saja!" kata Feliciano pada Kiku tiba-tiba. "Eh?" tanya Kiku, "Aku kan sudah memanggilmu Kiku saja, jadi kau memanggilku Feli saja vee~" lanjut Feliciano.

"Eeee...F-Feli..." panggil Kiku malu-malu sambil menatap ke bawah meja.

'I-imutnyaa veee~' batin Feliciano yang melihat Kiku malu-malu begitu.

"Jadi, Feli, bagaimana dengan gitarnya?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano yang masih memandang Kiku.

"Vee? Gitar? Vee...Oh iya ve! Aku gitarisnya ya, veeee~" kata Feliciano yang baru ingat dengan posisinya di Club Light Music.

"Club Light Music bukan kafe lho," jawab Arthur yang khawatir dengan sikap Feliciano yang santai-santai saja.

"Veee...Gitar itu harganya berapa ya, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil memakan kue miliknya.

"Hmmm...Kalau yang murah harganya sekitar 100.000-an, tetapi kualitasnya agak jelek. Kira-kira sekitar 500.000-an harga yang pas," jawab Arthur masih meminum tehnya.

"Ve? ! 500.000 Yen? ! jatah uang jajanku selama setahun vee..." kata Feliciano dengan nada kaget. "Veee...apa ada anggaran club untuk itu vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil tersenyum dan ber-vee-ria.

"Tidak ada~" jawab Alfred singkat sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan satu tangannya

Feliciano langsung kehilangan semangat karena baru tau kalau gitar itu harganya mahal sekali (ya, iyalah! Mana ada gitar yang harganya 50.000-an! Feli, Feli)

"Feli, makan ini, enak lho," tawar Kiku sambil menyodorkan kue untuk Feliciano. Feliciano mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya.

"Enak, veeee~" kata Feliciano kembali semangat setelah memakan kue dari Kiku.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak akan bisa mulai kalau tidak ada gitar." Kata Arthur sambil meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya.

"Baiklah! Kita ambil kesempatan hari Sabtu ini untuk memilih gitar!" kata Alfred dengan nada semangat. Arthur, Kiku, dan Feliciano hanya tersenyum setuju dengan perkataan Alfred.

Heta-ON!

Malamnya di rumah Feliciano...

Cring-cring

Feliciano sedang mengecek isi celengan miliknya untuk melihat apa uangnya cukup untuk membeli gitar. "Vee...mengecewakan vee..." kata Feliciano dengan nada sedih melihat ternyata uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli gitar.

Tok-tok

"Vee? Masuk," kata Feliciano. Lily masuk ke kamar kakaknya sambil melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Kakak, makan malam sudah siap," kata Lily yang kemudian melihat isi celengan kakaknya berserakkan. "Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Lily...vee, kakak ikut Club Light Music, lalu kakak ingin membeli gitar vee..." jawab Feliciano pada adiknya itu.

"Ehhh? Kakak bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Lily yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Tidak, ve! Sama sekali tidak bisa, ve!" jawab Feliciano singkat yang membuat adiknya kaget. Lily hanya diam mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. "Makanya vee...boleh aku pinjam uang vee?" lanjut Feliciano.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga sedang tidak memiliki uang yang banyak," jawab Lily pada kakaknya yang jadi sedih tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya, veee..."

"Bagaimana kalau kakak minta jatah uang jajan lebih cepat pada ibu? Aku juga akan ikut membantu, kak." Ajak Lily pada kakaknya.

"Itu baru adikku yang dapat diandalkan veee!" kata Feliciano kembali semangat yang membuat Lily tersenyum.

Heta-ON!

Esoknya, Alfred, Arthur dan Kiku sedang menunggu Feliciano datang ke tempat mereka janjian untuk membeli gitar. Arthur dan Kiku sedang melihat buku dan Alfred sedang melihat sekitar kalau-kalau Feliciano datang, "Ah! Feli, di sini!" kata Alfred yang sudah melihat Feliciano di seberang mereka.

"Vee! Semuanya~" kata Feliciano sambil berlari ke arah Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku yang kemudian menabrak orang di depannya, "M-maaf, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil melanjutkan berlari menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. "Ve? Waaa~" Feliciano lalu jongkok dan mengelus-ngelus anak anjing yang dibawa seseorang.

'Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan dia sudah terhenti di tengah jalan? !' batin Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersamaan sambil masih melihat Feliciano yang masih bermain dengan anak anjing tadi. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa ber-facepalm-ria melihat tingkah laku Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

"Apa kau sudah punya cukup uang?" tanya Kiku pada Feliciano ketika mereka berempat sedang berjalan di sekitar pertokoan.

"Kemarin aku meminta uang pada ibu, dan ibu meminjamkanku 500.000 Yen, vee..." jawab Feliciano pada Kiku sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus mulai berhemat sekarang, vee...tapi," kata Feliciano sambil menuju ke toko kue. "Aku bisa membeli ini sekarang, ve!" lanjut Feliciano sambil melihat kue-kue kecil yang dipajang di depan toko kue.

"Oi, oi! Kita kesini bukan untuk makan!" kata Alfred sambil menarik kerah baju Feliciano dan nembawanya menjauh dari toko kue tersebut.

"Ve, hanya melihat-lihat, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil melepaskan diri dari Alfred dan berlari menuju toko kue tadi.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti Feliciano ke dalam toko kue tadi.

Heta-ON!

"Veee~ kenyangnya~" kata Feliciano yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam toko kue.

"Benar-benar enak ya," kata Kiku yang sedang meminum green tea miliknya.

"Ve-ve, kita mau ke mana selanjutnya ve?" tanya Feliciano kepada ketiga temannya yang sedang duduk di sofa juga. "Ve? Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan ya?" lanjut Feliciano bingung.

"Gitarmu, gitar!" kata Arthur mengingatkan Feliciano yang dari tadi benar-benar melupakan soal gitar yang akan dia beli.

"Ve! Benar, ve!" akhirnya Feliciano ingat juga bahwa dia kemari untuk membeli gitar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke toko musik sekarang!" Ajak Alfred yang langsung diberi anggukkan oleh Arthur, Kiku, dan Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

"Veeee...hebat...gitarnya banyak sekali, veee..." kata Feliciano terkagum-kagum saat mereka sampai di toko musik sambil melihat semua gitar yang dipajang di toko tersebut.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat, Feliciano melihat gitar unik yang memiliki 2 tubuh yang disatukan, Felicianopun membayangkan orang yang memainkan gitar tersebut memiliki 4 tangan. (imajinasi yang aneh banget sih, Fel)

"Feli, apa kau sudah menentukan mau yang mana?" tanya Alfred yang membuat Feliciano sadar dari imajinasi aneh miliknya.

"Ve? Ehhhh...Veeee...apa ada kriteria yang harus aku ikuti untuk membeli gitar ve?" tanya Feliciano yang masih bingung dengan memilih gitar.

"Tentu saja ada! Selain kualitas tunes, gitar memiliki berat, bentuk, dan neck yang berbeda," kata Arthur menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano. "Karena kau masih pemula, kusarankan kau memilih gitar yang enteng dulu." Lanjut Arthur.

"Ve! Gitar yang ini lucu, ve!" kata Feliciano tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Arthur sambil melihat gitar yang dianggapnya lucu tadi.

'Dia tidak mendengarkanku!' batin Arthur yang sekarang melihat Feliciano berjongkok memperhatikan gitar yang dipajang di toko tersebut.

"Harga gitar ini 250.000 Yen lho, Feli." Kata Alfred pada Feliciano yang masih memperhatikan gitar tersebut.

"Ve? Ah, kau benar. Ini diluar jangkauanku, vee..." kata Feliciano dengan nada sedih, masih memperhatikan gitar yang dipilihnya.

"...Feli, kau ingin gitar yang ini?" tanya Kiku yang ikut berjongkok di sebelah Feliciano. Feliciano mengganguk menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Kiku menengok dan memperhatikan gitar yang dipilih Feliciano.

"Di sana ada yang lebih murah kalau kau mau," Tawar Alfred pada Feliciano. Feliciano menengok ke arah sekumpulan gitar-gitar yang ditawarkan Alfred, lalu menengok ke arah gitar yang dia inginkan.

"Veee...ternyata aku memang ingin yang ini, veee..." kata Feliciano masih sedih karena tidak bisa membeli gitar yang dia inginkan.

"Benar juga, aku juga kesulitan saat memilih bass yang akan kugunakan sekarang," Kata Arthur sambil mengingat saat dia memilih bass miliknya.

"Aku juga, saat itu aku terus menawar dan menawar drum set milikku sekarang," Kata Alfred yang juga mengingat saat dia menawar drum set miliknya sampai membuat penjaga toko musik ketakutan setengah mati.

"Penjaga tokonya menangis waktu itu," kata Arthur pada Alfred yang juga saat itu menemani Alfred membeli drum set miliknya.

"Habisnya, aku benar-benar menginginkan drum itu." Jawab Alfred pada Arthur. Kiku menengok ke arah Arthur dan Alfred.

"Ano...apa itu 'menawar' ?" tanya Kiku dengan tampang polos, innocent miliknya.

"Menawar adalah cara orang untuk mendapatkan diskon sehingga dia mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya dengan harga yang lebih murah." Alfred menjelaskan kepada Kiku.

"Wahh...itu hebat sekali, aku iri denganmu, Alfred-san!" kata Kiku dengan nada semangat tiba-tiba.

'Apa yang perlu kau irikan dari itu, Kiku? !' batin Arthur dalam hati sambil menatap Kiku lalu melihat Feliciano yang dari tadi diam terus dengan ekspresi serius. "Feli..." kata Arthur yang masih memperhatikan Feliciano.

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil Part-Time-Job?" tanya Alfred yang memecah keheningan di dalam toko musik itu.

"Part-Time-Job?"

"Iya, supaya Feli dapat membeli gitar miliknya!" lanjut Alfred dengan nada semangat. Feliciano langsung kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Vee? ! Tidak usah ve! Itu akan merepotkan kalian ve!" kata Feliciano dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salah satu kegiatan Club Light Music," kata Alfred meyakinkan Feliciano.

"Alfred..."

"Aku ingin mencoba melakukannya!" kata Kiku tertarik dengan tawaran Alfred barusan.

"Vee...Kiku..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berusaha!" kata Alfred dengan nada semangat. Kiku ikut-ikutan semangat juga, "Ayo! Kita semangat!"

'Part-Time-Job apa yang akan kita lakukan?' batin Arthur khawatir mereka akan melakukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh.

Heta-ON!

"Eh? Part-Time-Job?" tanya Ludwig pada Feliciano saat pulang sekolah.

"Ve! Supaya aku dapat membeli gitar ve!" jawab Feliciano sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Feli sudah dewasa sekarang, aku jadi merasa senang dan sedih sekaligus.' Batin Ludwig sambil tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu (Kok kayak Deja vu ya?)

"Semuanya juga akan membantuku, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil menggendong tas miliknya.

"Ehh? ! Kau melibatkan semuanya? !" tanya Ludwig kaget pada perkataan Feliciano.

"Ve!"

Heta-ON!

"Kita akan mengambil kerja apa ya, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil melihat majalah-majalah yang menawarkan Part-Time-Job.

"Bagaimana kalau menyerahkan tissue?" kata Alfred menawarkan pekerjaan kepada yang lainnya.

Arthur bereaksi kepada perkataan Alfred, dan membayangkan jika dia jadi orang yang menyerahkan tissue-tissue tersebut,

'I-Ini, silahkan tissuenya,' kata Arthur di tengah jalan dengan membawa sekeranjang tissue. 'A-anu,' lagi-lagi Arthur tidak dianggap oleh orang-orang yang berlalu di jalanan karena suaranya yang terlalu kecil sehingga tidak didengar orang-orang.

"Ti-tidak mau!" kata Arthur kepada Alfred dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja di restoran Fast-Food?" kali ini Kiku menawarkan kepada yang lainnya.

Lagi-lagi, Arthur membayangkan jika dia menjadi pegawai restoran,

'Se-selamat datang!' kata Arthur gugup sambil berteriak yang sukses membuat para pelanggan kaget.

"P-pekerjaan itu tidak cocok untukku," kata Arthur lagi dengan ekspresi takut dan gugup.

"Ah, benar juga pekerjaan seperti itu terlalu berat untukmu, ya," kata Alfred yang sudah tau sifat Arthur sejak kecil.

"Aku tidak dapat menekan bell rumah karena takut apa yang akan keluar, aku juga tidak dapat menanyakan orang ingin memesan apa karena gugup, lalu-" sebelum Arthur melanjutkan perkataannya, lagi-lagi keluar asap dari kepalanya dan lagi-lagi dia ditahan oleh Kiku.

"A-Arthur-san!"

"Vee! Maafkan aku, Arthur! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri sampai seperti itu ve!" kata Feliciano yang khawatir pada Arthur.

Arthur melihat Feliciano yang sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir dan sedih, 'Aku terus mengatakan tidak sebelum mencoba tapi, ini demi gitar milik Feli dan demi Club Light Music, aku harus memberanikan diri!' batin Arthur yang berusaha untuk memberanikan diri setelah melihat Feliciano.

"A-Aku akan mencoba melakukan pekerjaan apapun!" kata Arthur yang bangkit dari kursinya. Alfred, Feliciano, dan Kiku kaget melihat Arthur yang tiba-tiba memberanikan diri.

Alfred tersenyum melihat temannya itu dan melihat kembali majalah yang ia baca, "Ah, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Alfred pada yang lain.

"Eh?" kata Arthur, Kiku, dan Feliciano serempak dan melihat pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan Alfred.

"Traffic Survey," kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kau hanya tinggal menghitung kendaraan yang lewat di jalan saja, menggunakan counter." Kata Alfred menjelaskan.

"Ve! Seperti orang yang menggunakan teropong ya!" kata Feliciano yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Dengan ini, Arthur dapat melakukan pekerjaan dengan tenang kan?" kata Alfred sambil menatap ke arah Arthur, yang ditatap hanya menoleh sambil blushing-blushing ga jelas.

"Benar juga ya," kata Kiku yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengan pekerjaan tersebut sama seperti Feliciano.

Arthur berjalan ke arah Alfred dan menarik lengan seragam Alfred, Alfredpun menoleh ke arah Arthur yang masih blushing,

"Te-terima k-kasih..." kata Arthur yang seketika mukanya tambah merah bahkan dapat menyaingi warna merah tomat yang sudah matang dan siap dipanen.

Alfred terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Sama-sama Artie."

Heta-ON!

"Lily, aku berangkat, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ah, kakak, ini makan siangnya," kata Lily sambil menyerahkan kotak makan yang cukup besar kepada Feliciano.

"Vee, beratnya...sebanyak ini, Lily?" tanya Feliciano yang sepertinya agak kesulitan membawa kotak makan yang diberikan Lily.

"Itu semua untuk kakak dan para anggota Club Light Music, mereka sudah membantu kakak untuk mendapatkan gitar, kan?" kata Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ve! Terima kasih banyak, Lily~" kata Feliciano dan segera berjalan menuju tempat dia dan yang lainnya bekerja.

Heta-ON!

"Ini, kita melakukannya secara berpasangan dan bergantian setiap sejam ya," kata Alfred sambil menyerahkan counter kepada Feliciano, Arthur, dan Kiku.

Feliciano melihat counter tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen oleh ibunya, dan mulai menekan tombol yang ada di counter tersebut.

KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK

"Wahh...cepat sekali," puji Kiku yang melihat Feliciano menekan tombol tersebut dengan cepat.

"Hooo...ayo kita coba siapa yang lebih cepat!" tantang Alfred yang langsung ikut-ikutan menekan tombol yang ada di counter lebih cepat dari Feliciano.

KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK

"Veee...kau hebat, Al~" puji Feliciano pada Alfred yang masih menekan tombol counter dengan semangat.

BLETAK!

"Jangan main-main! Ayo kita segera bekerja!" kata Arthur yang memukul kepala Alfred dari belakang. ( yahh...si Artie udah ga tsundere-mode dehh...)

Heta-ON!

Feliciano dan Kiku sedang melakukan shift mereka sementara Alfred dan Arthur sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Veeeeeee...hari ini cerah ya~" kata Feliciano pada Kiku yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar, Feli," jawab Kiku singkat sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeee..." kata Feliciano yang sekarang memperhatikan Kiku sambil ber-veeee-ria, 'Kiku terlihat seperti putri dari Jepang ya,' pikir Feliciano yang masih memperhatikan Kiku lalu kembali memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu di jalan.

Sementara Arthur masih memperhatikan Kiku dan Feliciano yang masih bekerja, lalu dia melihat Alfred yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja, "Kau sedang apa, Al?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengikuti undian di majalah, hadiahnya gitar," jawab Alfred yang masih sibuk menulis surat undian tersebut.

"Heee...dengan cara itu akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya ya," kata Arthur yang masih memperhatikan Alfred menulis di atas meja.

Kembali ke Feliciano dan Kiku...

"Huammmm...veee, Kiku, kau tidak capek, vee?" tanya Feliciano pada Kiku.

"Daijobu desu," jawab Kiku singkat.

Satu mobil lewat...

KLIK

"Jarimu tidak sakit vee?"

"Tidak"

Satu mobil lewat lagi...

KLIK

"Tidak merasa ngantuk vee?"

KLIK

"Ah, aku malah menekan tombolnya daripada menjawab," kata Kiku pada Feliciano yang lagi-lagi hanya ber-vee-ria.

Heta-ON!

KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK

'Ah, ini adalah not setengah ketuk,'

KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK-KLIK

'Sekarang, not delapan ketuk,'

"He? Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar, Alfred!" bentak Arthur yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Alfred masih aja keenakan menekan tombol counter.

Heta-ON!

"Veee...ini semua kelihatan enak~ Kiku, apa boleh, setiap hari kita semua memakan ini veee?" tanya Feliciano pada Kiku saat mereka semua sedang istirahat di taman dekat tempat mereka bekerja.

"Daijobu, aku selalu mendapatkannya dari bermacam-macam orang, Membiarkannya di rumah hanya akan membuat makanannya terbuang," jawab Kiku kalem.

'Orang macam apa yang mendapatkan makanan mahal separti ini dari bermacam-macam orang, vee?' batin Feliciano dalam hati sambil memakan salah satu kue yang telah disiapkan.

Sementara itu, Arthur dan Alfred sedang tiduran di atas rumput sambil menatap awan-awan yang berlalu. Tiba-tiba, tangan Arthur dan Alfred bergerak seakan-akan sedang menekan tombol counter.

'Ah! Aku malah menghitung awan yang lewat! Apa ini penyakit karena kebanyakan menekan tombol? !' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

Heta-ON!

"Yosh! Hari pertama selesai!" kata Alfred saat mereka berada di halte bus.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke stasiun kereta," kata Kiku kepada yang lainnya.

"Aku dan Arthur akan naik bus, Feli, kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki, kan?" tanya Alfred pada Feliciano yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan 've! ' oleh Feliciano.

"Besok pun, kita berjuang ya," kata Kiku menyemangati yang lain.

"Semuanya, terima kasih vee~ nanti, setelah aku mendapatkan gitarnya, aku pasti akan berlatih setiap hari ve!" kata Feliciano dengan nada semangat.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya tersenyum.

Heta-ON!

2 hari kemudian...

"Hari ini juga, kita sudah berjuang ya," kata Alfred setelah mereka sudah bekerja selama 2 hari."20.000 sehari, ya, kita masih harus berjuang...Ah! bagaimana kalau kita mencari Part-Time-Job lainnya?" usul Alfred kepada yang lainnya.

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus, Alfred-san!" kata Kiku setuju dengan Alfred.

Feliciano melihat amplop berisi uang yang sudah diberikan oleh Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku, "veeeee..." Feliciano berjalan ke arah Alfred dan yang lainnya dan menyaerahkan amplop uang kepada mereka masing-masing, "Maaf, ve, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya...aku akan mencoba memakai uangku sendiri ve!" kata Feliciano kepada Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku yang tadinya kebingungan.

"Apa nanti kalian semua mau menemaniku ke toko musik lagi vee?" tanya Feliciano pada mereka bertiga.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku megangguk setuju, menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano.

"Veee...terima kasih semuanya~ Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Feliciano yang mulai berjalan mundur meninggalkan Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus segera pulang, Alfred-san, Arthur-san...eh?" kata Kiku yang tiba-tiba menengok ke arah jalan pulang Feliciano.

Alfred dan Arthur menengok juga karena bingung kenapa Kiku mengengok tiba-tiba dan mendapati Feliciano yang sedang bergaya layaknya gitaris dan meloncat kesana-kemari.

'Dia jadi aneh!' batin Alfred dan Arthur bersamaan.

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari kemudian... (Skip time mulu ya kayaknya?)

Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku sedang berada di toko musik sepulang sekolah, Feliciano lagi-lagi berhenti dan melihat gitar yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku yang sadar menengok ke arah Feliciano yang masih terus menatap gitar tersebut. Feliciano yang sadar diliatin yang lain hanya tertawa saja.

"Dia sudah menempel dengan gitar itu ya," kata Arthur yang masih melihat Feliciano menatap gitar itu terus.

Kiku yang diam melihat Feliciano, tiba-tiba mempunyai ide, "Ah, minna-san, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Kiku yang kemudian pergi ke arah kasir.

"Ano...permisi, apa aku boleh menawar?" tanya Kiku pada penjaga toko musik tersebut.

"Eh?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut.

"Aku ingin menawar gitar, apa boleh?" tanya Kiku lagi kepada penjaga toko yang memberi tatapan aneh.

Penjaga toko musik tadi diam sebentar lalu tiba-tiba terlihat kaget, 'D-dia anak sang presiden!' batin si penjaga toko tadi yang langsung mengambil kalkulator miliknya dan menunjukkan Kiku diskon yang dia berikan, "A-apa segini c-cukup?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Kiku melihat harga yang tertera pada kalkulator tadi dan tersenyum, lalu mengatakan,

"Lebih murah lagi~"

Kemudian...

"Minna-san, kata penjaga tokonya, dia menjual gitarnya dengan harga 50.000 Yen," kata Kiku kepada Alfred, Arthur, dan Feliciano. Feliciano langsung senang sekali mendengar hal itu.

"Ve? Benarkah? Kiku, terima kasih banyak vee~ Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa vee~" kata Feliciano kepada Kiku sambil menangis bahagia. Alfred dan Arthur hanya cengo sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kiku kepada penjaga tokonya hingga mendapat diskon sebanyak itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menawar sampai sebanyak itu, Kiku?" tanya Alfred yang penasaran.

"Ah, sebenarnya, keluargaku yang memiliki toko musik ini." Jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum.

'Kehebatan orang kaya! ' batin Feliciano, Alfred, dan Arthur bersamaan.

Heta-ON!

Malamnya di kamar Feliciano...

Feliciano melihat terus gitar baru miliknya dari bangku meja belajarnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara 'veeee~'.

"Veee~ ehehehehe~" Feliciano masih terus tertawa kecil lalu menuju gitar baru miliknya dan mengambilnya. Feliciano melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamarnya dan mengatakan, "Ve! Aku terlihat seperti musisi ve!" kata Feliciano, "Ve! Aku juga harus mulai belajar membuat tanda tangan ve!" lanjut Feliciano.

Cklek

"Kakak, bisa pelankan suara kakak?" kata Lily yang masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur karena kakaknya.

"Ve, maaf, Lily, aku akan segera tidur! Selamat malam, Lily!" kata Feliciano. Lily keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Heta-ON!

Paginya...

"Kakak, ayo bangun, sudah saatnya pergi ke sekolah..." Lily terdiam dan kaget melihat kakanya yang masih tidur tapi, ya, Feliciano tidur dengan membawa gitarnya ikut tidur dengannya di kasur.

'K-kakak membawanya tidur bersama? Sampai seperti itukah berharganya?' batin Lily yang melihat kakaknya masih tidur dengan tenang dengan gitarnya.

Skip Time-Skip Time~

"Wahh...kau terlihat bagus dengan gitarmu, Feli!" puji Kiku saat Feliciano mencoba memakai gitar miliknya. "Kau cocok sekali!" tambah Kiku.

"Benarkah? Veee~ terima kasih~" kata Feliciano yang terlihat senang dengan gitar barunya.

"Coba kau memainkan sesuatu, Feli!" kata Alfred yang mulai semangat karena sebentar lagi mereka bisa menjalankan club.

"Ve? Baiklah...ummm..." kata Feliciano yang mulai memainkan gitar miliknya,

Jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng

Alfred dan yang lainnya hanya memberi tatapan khawatir pada permainan Feliciano,

"Feli, apa kau tidak latihan di rumah?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano.

"Aku tidak berani menyentuhnya karena masih terlihat bersinar vee...aku jadi takut kenapa-napa,"kata Feliciano.

"Ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu itu," kata Arthur sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku sudah berpose di depan kaca bersamanya, memotretnya, dan tidur bersamanya vee~" kata Feliciano dengan nada senang.

"Mainkan gitarmu itu, dong!" kata Alfred yang barusan mendengar perkataan Feliciano yang aneh.

"Kau bahkan belum melepas film pada gitarmu itu," kata Arthur lagi yang melihat gitar milik Feliciano.

"HYAAA!"

SREEETTTT

"VEEEE?" teriak Feliciano kaget ketika film pada gitarnya dilepas oleh Alfred dengan tiba-tiba. Feliciano jadi lemas seketika dan mulai menangis.

"Alfred! Minta maaf padanya!" bentak Arthur pada Alfred yang juga mulai terlihat khawatir pada Feliciano.

"F-Feli! Ma-maafkan aku!" kata Alfred yang terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Feliciano karena tidak menyangka kalau Feliciano akan menangis.

"I-ini, coba makan ini, Feli," kata Kiku sambil menawarkan Feliciano kue.

'Mana mungkin dengan itu dia akan kembali semangat...' batin Arthur yang kemudian melihat ke arah Feliciano yang sudah kembali semangat sambil memakan kue yang diberikan Kiku. 'Dia semangat lagi!' batin Arthur lagi, kaget dengan Feliciano yang langsung semangat.

"Kau benar, gitar itu harusnya dimainkan, bukan untuk dilihat vee..." kata Feliciano yang akhirnya sadar. "Mulai hari ini, aku pasti akan berlatih terus ve!" lanjut Feliciano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana gitar dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti yang di konser-konser, vee?" tanya Feliciano tiba-tiba.

"Ah, soal itu, kau harus mencoloknya ke ampli," kata Arthur sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ampli yang ada di ruang club.

Alfred mencolokkan gitar milik Feliciano ke ampli dan mengatur volumenya, "Yak, sudah siap! Coba kau bunyikan," kata Alfred.

Felicianopun mulai membunyikan gitar miliknya,

Jreennngggg...

"Veee...keren ve!" kata Feliciano terkagum-kagum dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh gitar miliknya.

"Akhirnya Club Light Music kita mulai berjalan," kata Arthur sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Kau benar, Arthur-san," jawab Kiku.

"Yosh! Tujuan kita selanjutnya tampil di Budokan!" kata Alfred yang super semangat.

"EHH?"

"Sebelum kita lulus!"

"EHHHHH?"

Mendengar kata-kata Alfred, Feliciano mulai memainkan lagu yang tadi dia mainkan beberapa menit lalu. Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya menghela nafas lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Veeee...ehehe, maaf vee, aku hanya bisa memainkan ini sekarang. Sampai aku sudah bisa, lebih baik tidak usah dicolokkan ke ampli dulu vee..." kata Feliciano sambil menuju ke ampli untuk mencabut kabel yang disambungkan ke gitar miliknya.

"Ah! Feli, jangan kau cabut dulu!" tiba-tiba Arthur memperingatkan Feliciano.

"Ve?" kata Feliciano bingung yang sudah mencabut kabel tersebut.

NGIIIINNNNGGGGG

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku menutup kuping mereka, sementara Feliciano terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"I-itu yang akan terjadi kalau kau melepas kabel dari ampli sebelum mengecilkan volumenya..." kata Arthur sambil melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup kupingnya.

"V-veeee...ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang itu dari tadi, veeee..." kata Feliciano yang kelihatannya shock dan pusing akibat suara yang dikeluarkan ampli yang berada di depannya.

Ya, itulah kejadian saat gitaris Club Light Music, Feliciano mendapatkan gitar miliknya...  
Masih ada 1065 hari lagi sebelum mereka tampil di Budokan...?

~TBC~

**Oke, soal tampil di Budokan itu belum tentu benar, kecuali kalau di movie K-ON! Mereka benar-benar tampil di Budokan... Tonikaku, yap! Chap 2 selesai nyan~ panjang banget, ya~ (lu yang bikin panjang-panjang!) Entah kenapa, kayaknya semua karakter OOC banget di chapter ini nyan?  
Sugar minta saran kalian lagi nyan~ mohon bantuannya~**

**Selanjutnya adalah bonus yang Sugar sudah katakan (ketik?) di Author Note atas *nunjuk ke atas*  
Music Corner nyan~~ Ya, Music Corner atau MC pendeknya, adalah bonus di setiap chapter yang membahas lirik-lirik dan trivia-trivia dari lagu K-ON! Setiap chap akan membahas 2 buah lagu. Untuk lebih lanjut, langsung diliat aja di ****bawah ini~**

**Music Corner**

**K-ON Bu Little Trivia**

(1) Yui/Feliciano Guitar  
Gitar yang digunakan oleh Yui/Feliciano adalah Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul standard Electric Guitar. Nama gitar Yui/Feliciano adalah Giita/Gitta, nama yang diberikan oleh Yui/Feliciano sendiri.

(2) Mio/Arthur Bass  
Bass yang digunakan Mio/Arthur adalah Left-handed, 3-Color Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass dengan tortiseshell pickguard walau pada manga vol 1, Mio menggunakan Fender Precision Bass. Mio/Arthur memakai D'Addario EXL160M medium Bass strings. Nama bass Mio/Arthur adalah Elizabeth, nama yang diberikan oleh Yui/Feliciano. Walau pada manga/anime Mio kidal, di sini anggap saja Arthur menggunakan bass biasa yang tidak untuk left-handed.

(3) Ritsu/Alfred Drums  
Drum yang digunakan Ritsu/Alfred adalah Yellow Rick Marotta Signature Yamaha Hipgig drum kit dengan add-on floor tom dikombinasikan dengan Cymbal set from Avedis Zildjian, walau pada ending animenya, terlihat kalau Ritsu menggunakan White Yamaha Absolute Series drum kit.

(4) Tsumugi/Kiku Keyboard  
Keyboard yang digunakan oleh Mugi/Kiku adalah Korg Triton Extereme 76-Key Keyboard, walau pada ending animenya, terlihat kalau Mugi menggunakan Korg RK-100 Keytar (Sejenis keyboard yang bentuknya mirip dengan gitar).

**K-ON! Music Lyrics**

**Cagayake! GIRLS (Shine! GIRLS)  
K-ON! Op  
Sung by : Ho-Kago Tea Time (Yui's lead singer)  
Written by Shouko Ohmori  
Composed, Arrange by Tom-Hck**

**Chatting Now  
GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls ' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study After School**

(Chatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls ' Talk  
We can't wait for the end of school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a No No No!  
We'll go out and study After School)

**DOKI-DOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai  
Kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou  
NETA dossari mochiyori New Type Version uchikomi  
Danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi tsu'zutta nikkichou**

(The heart pounding won't stop, going full throttle inside our brains  
Hopes, Desires, Passion, we'll warp them up with a ribbbon  
We gather materials for a New Type Version, and put it into  
A girls only print club album and a diary written with love)

**SUKAATOtake niiiSENCHI sumetara tobu yo  
Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku**

(If we hem our skirts just 2 cm, we'll be able to fly  
Further than yesterday, and an Octave higher than the day before)

**Jumping Now  
GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls ' Life  
Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting WASSHOI (WASSHOI!)  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls ' Song  
Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
Kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School**

(Jumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls ' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never 'cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a No No No!  
Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!" (Woo-hoo!)  
Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song  
Our Afternoon Tea Time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
When we sing we're shining After School)

**Fuwa-Fuwa ikiteru sei? Jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI  
Bibun sekibun wa tsuishi toubun ren' ai wa chuushi  
Nijigenme ni wa naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro  
YABA, tsui ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichou**

(Is it because we living so lightly? Every day is full of incidents  
We'll have to take a make-up test on differentials and integrals, and put a hold on romance for the time being  
The second period bell sounds, along with my 4th dimension stomach  
Ugh, I accidentally went too far, checking the secret book I wrote my weigh in)

**Maegami sanMIRI kittara mieta  
Touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro nara yokune?**

(When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it  
Though my answer sheet was white, isn't it sweet when the future is all rose colored?)

**Chatting Now  
GACHI de KASHIMASHI Ending Girls ' Talk  
Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai  
Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!  
Seiippai Study ENJOI (ENJOI!)  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls ' Song  
Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
Katayaburi na KOODO demo Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School**

(Chatting Now  
Seriously lively Never Ending Girls ' Talk  
We can't wait for the school bell chime  
Even if you're late, leaving early is a No No No!  
We study with all we've got, Enjoy (Enjoy!)  
Seriously Wonderful Never Ending Girls ' Song  
Our Afternoon Tea Time couldn't be better  
It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!  
When we're sing we're shining After School)

**[Mugi] Yui!**

**[Yui] Azusa!**

**[Azusa] Mio!**

**[Mio] Ritsu!**

**[Ritsu] Mugi, sennoo!**

**Eien ni RUUPU suru  
SAIZU Up Down Up Down  
Demo kibun wa itsudemo  
Up Up Up and Up  
Atsumaru dake de waraeru nante  
Utau dake de shiawase nante  
...Kanari chikyuu ni yasashii EKO jan**

(It's an eternal Loop  
My sizes go Up Down Up Down  
But my mood is always going  
Up Up Up and Up  
Laughing just from getting together  
Happiness just from singing  
...That's pretty environmentally-friendly, huh?)

**Jumping Now  
GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls ' Life  
Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi  
Hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!  
Meippai Shouting WASSHOI  
GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls ' Song  
Gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi  
Kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!  
Utaeba Shining After School**

(Jumping Now  
Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls ' Life  
We're serious every day, it's now or never ' cause we're live!  
Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a No No No!  
Shoting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"  
Seriously Wonderful Never Ending Girls ' Song  
Our Afternoon Tea Time couldn't be better  
Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!  
We're shining when we sing After School)

**So,  
Shining, Shiner, Shinyest Girls be ambitious and Shine [6x]**

**Cagayake! GIRLS Trivia :  
**Lagu Cagayake! GIRLS adalah op K-ON! Yang memiliki 2 versi, satu yang digunakan pada ep 1-8 dan satunya digunakan dari ep 9-tamat. Perbedaannya, versi yang digunakan di ep 1-8 hanya ada keempat anggota K-ON bu (Yui, Mio, Ritsu, dan Mugi) pada op videonya, sedangkan pada ep 9-tamat saat Azusa bergabung di Sakurakou K-ON bu, pada op videonya bertambah satu orang yaitu Azusa dan aransemen musiknya dirubah dengan ditambahkan satu gitar lagi. Lirik yang Sugar gunakan adalah versi ke 2 dimana saat instrumental break Azusa ikut memanggil nama anggota K-ON bu, sedangkan yang di versi pertama tidak ada Azusa sama sekali.  
Ada juga op K-ON! Ini versi Hetalia, link :

http : / / www . youtube . Com / watch ? v = x Y F V 1 Y U h K L w

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = U X H F I – p S q N 8 feature = related

Dua-duanya sama, tinggal pilih nyan~ Sugar takutnya salah satu ga kebuka nyan~ dan hilangkan spasi nyan~ dan satu lagi, Link Op K-ON! Asli :

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = v 3 p u z q c f 1 v I

**K-ON! Music Lyrics**

**Don't Say "Lazy"  
K-ON! Ed  
Sung by : Ho-Kago Tea Time (Mio's Lead singer)  
Written by Shouko Ohmori  
Composed by Hiroyuki Maezawa  
Arranged by Shigeo Komori**

**Please Don't say "You Are Lazy"  
Datte hontou wa Crazy  
Hakuchoutachi wa sou  
Mienai toko de BATAshi suru n desu  
Honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
Zentoyouyou dashi...  
Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu**

(Please don't say "You are lazy"

Because seriosuly, we are crazy

When even the graceful swan

Thrashes its legs about underwater [1]

We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime

We got a bright future anyway

That's why we need to take a break sometimes)

**Kono me de shikkari misadamete  
yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite  
Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba jouto**

(Judge the course carefully with your very own eyes

And mark your destinations on the map

Where there's a shortcut (take it), that's a given

Got wings to take you there? That's better)

**YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
Sore dake de nanka tasseikan  
Daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
Jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai**

("Oh crap, I broke my nail!" and you fix it with glue

And just that can make you feel so accomplished

You need to take good care of yourself, that's important

You can't love others if you don't love yourself first)

**Please don't say "You Are Lazy"**

**datte hontou wa Crazy**

**nou aru taka wa sou**

**mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu**

**souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu wa zettaizetsumei**

**hattentochuu dashi...**

**dakara fui ni PICCHI hazureru n desu**

(Please don't say "You are lazy"

Because seriosuly, we are crazy

When even the wise eagle

Hides away and peeks at corners [2]

Imagination is everything because reality is doomed

We're not the finished article yet

That's why we inadvertently sing off-pitch (sometimes))

**sono me ni utsuranai dake datte**

**yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte**

**itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite**

**sono bun zenryoku de nemutte**

(The fact that (what you want) isn't in front of your eyes

Can break your motivation limits

So when you go dream a lot, with all your might

You're also sleeping, with all your might)

**YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta**

**sore dake de nande? haibokukan**

**sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite**

**juunan ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi**

("Alright! I got a bit thinner" but in victory, you ate

And just that can make you feel so defeated

You need to lower your expectations quickly  
Be flexible with your aims, those who adapt will win)

**Please don't say "You are lazy"**

**datte hontou wa Crazy**

**kujakutachi wa sou**

**koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru n desu**

**gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin**

**yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...**

**dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu**

(Please don't say "You are lazy"

Because seriosuly, we are crazy

When even the charming peacock

Shows its beauty when it feels the time is now

We work on every single cell inside our bodies, wanting to be slim, pretty women

We get wooed all the time too

That's why we get badly distracted (sometimes))

**YABA masaka REDDO POINTO! iya GIRI KURIA!**

**sore dake de nante zennoukan **

**daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto**

**jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai**

("Uh oh, is that a red mark? Wait no, I barely made it!"

And just that can make you feel so smart

You need to keep being proud of what you can do, that's important

You can't accept others if you don't accept yourself first)

**Please don't say "You are lazy"**

**datte hontou wa Crazy**

**hakuchoutachi wa sou**

**mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**

**honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**

**zentoyouyou dashi...**

**dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu**

(Please don't say "You are lazy"

Because seriosuly, we are crazy

When even the graceful swan

Thrashes its legs about underwater [1]

We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime

We got a bright future anyway

That's why we need to take a break sometimes)

**Don't Say "Lazy" Trivia**

[1] Sama artinya dengan, "Where you can't see them."

[2] Sama artinya dengan, "At places hidden from its view."

Ed K-ON! Yang ini juga memiliki versi Hetalianya, Link :

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = v q Y Y N n H o Y f g

**Uwooo! Jadi panjang bener ni chapter! Segitu dulu ya, buat chapter ini,  
Review dan saran nyan~ tentang Music Corner ini juga ga apa-apa~  
Kalau yang tidak melihat juga tidak apa-apa, bagi yang melihat dan tidak,  
Sugar tetap ucapkan terima kasih~**

**Arigatou~ sampai bertemu lagi nyan~**

**~SugarSweetLove **


	4. Side 3 : Special Training!

**Yahooo~ Sugar balik dengan chapter yang baru nyan~  
Haaa~ udah musim libur ya nyan~ Apa semuanya sudah  
libur nyan? Rencana pergi? Ajak Sugar nyann~#digaplok  
Langsung Sugar mulai nyann~*lanjutin guling-guling di kasur (?)***

**HetaON!**

**Side 3 : Special Training!**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : Gaje, K-ON! AU, jalan cerita ngaco, hints sho-ai kalau dilihat pake mikroskop  
OOC (Banget), abal, dll...Don't like, don't read and press the back button now~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, K-ON! Punya Kakifly~**

**Start...!**

"Veeee...senar gitar itu menyeramkan, ya..." kata Feliciano suatu hari saat di ruang club, "Senar gitar tipis dan keras, tanganku bisa tergores, veee..." lanjut Feliciano.

"Itu benar Feli! Tanganmu bisa tergores dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak!" kata Alfred lebay sambil memperagakannya.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Eh?" kata Alfred dan Feliciano sambil menengok ke arah teriakan barusan yang ternyata berasal dari Arthur yang sedang menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Teriakan Arthur..." kata Feliciano yang mendengar teriakan Arthur itu sangat coretkecewekancoret 'manly' sekali.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan cerita seperti itu!" kata Arthur yang masih menutup kedua kupingnya dan mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil menuju ka arah Arthur dan menunjukkan tangannya, "Lihat, vee...jariku tidak berdarah, kan?" lanjut Feliciano.

Arthur yang melihat bahwa jari Feliciano tidak berdarah segera berdiri dan merapikan diri, "Ehem, yah, semakin kau sering latihan, jarimu akan kapalan dan mengeras, jadi tidak usah khawatir akan terluka," kata Arthur yang sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya. "Seperti ini," lanjut Arthur sambil menunjukkan tangannya kepada Feliciano.

Feliciano yang sepertinya penasaran dan tertarik dengan jari Arthur, memegang dan menekannya, "Veeee...benar...Puni, puni, puni, puni, puni..." kata Feliciano yang masih memainkan jari Arthur sambil mengatakan 'puni' terus menerus.

"A-anu...Feli...apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano yang masih memainkan jarinya.

"Se-sebentar lagi, ve!" jawab Feliciano yang masih keenakan memainkan jari Arthur.

Alfred hanya cengo dan merasa sedikit kesal karena dari tadi dia dilupakan.

Heta-ON!

"Veee...aku memang harus belajar memainkan gitar, tapi, aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, vee..." kata Feliciano yang sedang membunyikan gitarnya.

"Ini, pertama kau mulai mempelajari chords-nya dulu," kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan buku cara mempelajari chords kepada Feliciano.

"Vee, terima kasih~" kata Feliciano yang mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya. Ketika Feliciano ingin membacanya, dia hanya bengong saja melihat chord-chord yang ada di buku itu.  
"To-tolong ajari aku cara membaca not balok dulu, veee..." kata Feliciano yang sudah pusing membaca chord-chord yang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Dari situ? !" kata Arthur kaget dengan Feliciano yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca not balok.

Heta-ON!

Skip time~

"Ciao, Arthur, Alfred~" kata Feliciano yang pergi ke arah rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Arthur dan Alfred yang dibalas dengan lambaian oleh Arthur dan Alfred.

"Ehhh...vee..ini C dan yang ini D..." kata Feliciano yang sedang menghafal chord-chord gitar sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Feli!"

"Ve? Ah, Ludwig!" kata Feliciano sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk memperagakan chord yang sedang dihafalnya.

"...Apa itu? Salam baru?" tanya Ludwig yang sweatdrop melihat Feli mengangkat tangannya dengan gaya yang aneh.

"Veee...ehehehe~ Sebenarnya, tadi mereka mengajarkanku chords gitar hari ini," kata Feliciano sambil berjalan pulang bersama Ludwig.

"Heee...kalau begitu, berjuanglah," kata Ludwig menyemangati Feliciano.

"Oh, ya, Ludwig, kenapa kau pulang lebih telat hari ini, vee?" tanya Feliciano kepada temannya itu.

"Ah, soal itu, aku tadi sedang belajar untuk Mid-Test di perpustakaan," kata Ludwig menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano.

"Veeeee...begitu, yaa..." kata Feliciano yang masih berjalan sambil terus ber-vee-ria dan masih memperagakan chord yang sedang dia pelajari.

Tap tap tap tap

"VE? ! MID-TEST? !" tiba-tiba Felicano berteriak sambil mengangkat satu tangannya lagi yang sedang memperagakan chord.

"Ehhh...apa itu juga chord?" tanya Ludwig yang kaget karena tiba-tiba temannya berteriak dengan histeris dan memperhatikan tangan Feliciano yang diangkat barusan.

Heta-ON!

"Veee...begitu, ya...benar juga, sebentar lagi sudah mau Mid-Test, vee..." kata Felicicno yang sekarang berjalan dengan lemas. "Padahal aku sedang ingin berlatih gitar, vee..." tambahnya.

"Tapi, selama ini kan, kamu tidak pernah belajar kalau mau ujian, Feli," kata Ludwig kepada temannya yang masih berjalan dengan lemas.

"Vee? Ah, benar juga, vee! Kalau begitu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Feliciciano yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat.

"Ti-tidak, justru kebalikannya," kata Ludwig yang lagi-lagi sweatdrop mendengar perkataan temannya yang satu ini. 'A-apa Feli akan baik-baik saja, ya? Aku jadi khawatir...' batin Ludwig.

Heta-ON!

Pada hari Mid-Test berjalan...

Di kelas Feliciano dan Ludwig, semua murid sudah mulai mengerjakan ujian mereka masing-masing. Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Feliciano...

Feliciano sedang menulis namanya di lembar jawaban ujian miliknya, ekspresi Feliciano sekarang terlihat sangat serius, bagi para readers, bayangkan saja sendiri tampang serius Feliciano sekarang#dirajamparareaders.

"Ummmm...veeeeee..."

Ya, begitulah, Feliciano ber-veee-ria dan ber-ummm-ria selama ujian berlangsung sambil memainkan pensil mekanik miliknya.

Bagaimana dengan anggota Club Light Music yang lainnya? Mari kita lihat...

Arthur dan Kiku mengerjakan ujian mereka dengan serius, sedangkan Alfred, dia juga agak menghadapi kesusahan seperti Feliciano, tetapi, sepertinya dia juga dapat mengerjakan ujian miliknya.

Heta-ON!

Setelah Mid-Test berlalu...

"Akhirnya Mid-Test selesai juga!" kata Alfred di ruang club setelah mereka terbebas dari ujian yang menumpuk.

"Aku agak kesusahan dengan materi pelajarannya, karena pelajaran SMA itu lebih susah," kata Kiku yang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di ruang club.

"Itu benar. Dan..." kata Arthur yang juga sedang duduk di bangku, kemudian menengok ke arah Feliciano yang sepertinya sedang terpuruk sambil mengeluarkan suara 'veeee' terus dan sedang memegang hasil Mid-Test miliknya. "Sepertinya, ada yang terkena masalah yang lebih besar," lanjut Arthur. "Feli, apa hasil ujiannya seburuk itu?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano yang masih merasa terpuruk dengan hasil Mid-Testnya.

"Veeee...aku satu-satunya yang remedial di kelas..." kata Feliciano yang sekarang benar-benar terpuruk sambil menunjukkan hasil testnya yang bernilai 12.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya bisa diam dan ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat hasil Mid-Test milik Feliciano.

"D-daijobu yo, mungkin, hanya cara belajarmu yang salah atau kau sedang sial saja," kata Kiku yang berusaha menghibur Feliciano.

"Benar, benar! Jika kau belajar sedikit lebih tekun, kau pasti dapat melewati remedial dengan mudah!" tambah Alfred yang juga berusaha menghibur Feliciano.

"Veee...tapi, aku memang tidak belajar sama sekali, vee~" kata Feliciano dengan nada enteng.

"Aku tarik ucapanku tadi!" kata Alfred yang marah tiba-tiba setelah mendengar ucapan Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

"Jadi...kenapa kau tidak belajar, Feli?" tanya Alfred yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Feliciano.

"Vee..sebenarnya, aku bukannya tidak belajar veee...aku sudah mau belajar, tapi, bukankah kita lebih sering fokus ke hal lain saat belajar, vee?" kata Feliciano menjelaskan kepada yang lainnya.

"Yahh...itu memang benar, seperti saat aku membersihkan kamarku saat sedang belajar," jawab Alfred setuju dengan Feliciano.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin berlatih memainkan gitar sebentar, tapi, aku jadi keterusan, veee..." kata Feliciano, "Jadinya, aku tidak belajar sama sekali, veee...tapi, sekarang aku sudah hafal sebagian besar chords, ve!" kata Felicano sambil membuat tanda peace pada yang lain.

"Tolong kamu lebih fokus ke pelajaran, dong..." kata Alfred lemas dengan perkataan Feliciano.

"Ve! Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan Alfred sendiri, ve?" tanya Feliciano sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Aku? Tidak masalah! Lihat ini!" kata Alfred sambil menunjukkan hasil Mid Test miliknya yang bernilai 89.

"Veeee..." kata Feliciano tidak percaya yang sekarang sedang memegang hasil Mid Test milik Alfred. "...Seperti bukan Alfred, veee..." lanjut Feliciano sambil menatap Alfred dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kasihan, dan simpati (?)

"Apa maksudnya itu? !" teriak Alfred yang kesal dengan perkataan Feliciano. "Asal kau tau ya, dengan otakku yang cerdas ini, semua ujian pasti dapat kulalui denagn mudah, hahahaha!" lanjut Alfred sambil ketawa ga jelas.

"Padahal, kupikir Alfred sama denganku, vee..." kata Feliciano yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Alfred, dan sekarang sedang melihat hasil Mid-Test milik Alfred lalu melihat Alfred yang masih ketawa ga jelas.

"Heee...jadi, kemarin siapa, ya, yang datang kepadaku sehari sebelum Mid-Test sambil menangis dan memohon untuk minta diajari?" tanya Arthur dengan nada bertanya yang kelihatan palsu, yang langsung membuat Alfred diam.

"Ja-jangan kau bocorkan, dong!" kata Alfred dengan nada panik pada Arthur yang hanya senyum-senyum ala penjahat di film-film.

"Itu baru Alfred yang kukenal, ve!" kata Feliciano dengan nada semangat sambil menepuk bahu Alfred.

"Yang dapat merah diam saja, deh! Lagipula, kenapa tampangmu kelihatan senang begitu? !" kata Alfred yang merasa dirinya diejek oleh Feliciano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, vee...bagaimana dengan hasil Mid-Test Arthur dan Kiku, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil menghadap ke arah Arthur dan Kiku yang sedang duduk di bangku.

"Ini," kata mereka sambil menyerahkan hasil Mid-Test mereka kepada Feliciano.

Feliciano dan Alfred melihat hasil Mid-Test milik Arthur dan Kiku. Feliciano terkagum-kagum dengan hasil Mid Test milik Arthur dan Kiku, sedangkan Alfred terlihat kaget dan tertawa hambar.

"A-ah, itu sudah benar, a-aku hanya membuat sedikit kesalahan di sini saja kok, ahahaha..." kata Alfred sambil tertawa hambar dan menatap Feliciano, mengharapkan jawaban. Feliciano hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja sambil tersenyum. "Aha...haha...to-tolong katakan sesuatu..." kata Alfred yang menyerah sambil menangis kejer melihat ternyata hasil Mid-Test miliknya kalah jauh dengan Arthur dan Kiku.

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Permisi, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil keluar dari ruang guru setelah membicarakan sesuatu. Feliciano segera berjalan menuju ruang club.

"Veee...Ah! hari ini kita makan jelly~ " kata Feliciano yang melihat makanan sudah siap di meja beserta teh yang disiapkan oleh Kiku. Feliciano segera duduk di bangku dan memakan jelly yang disiapkan di meja, "Kata sensei, orang yang mengikuti remedial, tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan club sampai berhasil mengikuti remedial, veee..." kata Feliciano kepada yang lain sambil masih memakan jelly miliknya.

Sinnnggggg

"EHHH? !"

"I-itu peraturan yang cukup keras, ya..." kata Arthur yang masih kaget dengan perkataan Feliciano.

"Te-terus kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau diperbolehkan kemari?" tanya Alfred yang juga sama kagetnya dengan yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, vee...aku hanya ke sini untuk makan saja, vee~" jawab Feliciano dengan nada enteng dan masih tetap memakan jelly miliknya.

"Ah, benar juga! Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa!" kata Alfred yang mulai memakan jelly miliknya lagi.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak apa-apa' hah? !" kata Alfred yang sekarang sedang men-choking Feliciano yang sedang minta ampun kepada Alfred.

"Berarti, kalau Feli tidak bisa ikut club, hanya ada kita bertiga saja," kata Arthur kepada Alfred yang masih men-choking Feliciano.

"He? Itu berarti..." kata Alfred yang masih men-choking Feliciano yang kelihatannya sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen (kasian banget...sabar, ya)

"Kita akan kekurangan anggota," kata Arthur melanjutkan kata-kata Alfred.

"Dan...Club Light Music akan...dibubarkan?" kata Alfred tidak percaya yang MASIH terus men-choking Feliciano.

"Ano...kapan remedialnya akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Kiku pada Feliciano yang dari tadi masih di-choking Alfred.

"V-veee...mi-minggu depan...veee," kata Feliciano yang akhirnya sudah tidak di-choking Alfred lagi.

"Minggu depan, ya.." kata Arthur sambil berpikir setelah mendengar bahwa remedialnya dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"Karena masih banyak waktu, aku boleh ke sini setiap hari untuk makan, kan, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil tertawa dan ber-vee-ria.

GUBRAAKK

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, tau!" kata Alfred memperingatkan Feliciano yang kelihatan santai-santai saja.

"Jika kau tidak melewati remedial, club ini akan dibubarkan, Feli," kata Arthur menjelaskan kepada Feliciano.

"Benar juga, ve! Aku ingin tetap di club ini! Aku akan berusaha, ve!" kata Feliciano bersemangat dan mengeluarkan efek blink-blink di sekitarnya.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya menghela nafas, khawatir dengan Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

"Veee..." Feliciano meletakkan makanan-makanan kecil untuk dia makan saat sedang belajar di meja yang ada di kamarnya.

Saat sedang ingin belajar di meja belajar, Feliciano melihat bahwa meja belajarnya kotor sekali, "Vee...kotor dan berantakan sekali, vee..." kata Felciano yang sekarang sedang membereskan meja belajarnya. "Vee?" kata Feliciano yang melihat buku chords di meja belajarnya.

Sisanya, pasti readers tau Feliciano ngapain#dikrubutinreaders

Alhasil, Feliciano malah main gitar daripada belajar, "Ve? Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat mandi dan tidur, ve!" kata Feliciano yang keluar dari kamarnya untuk mandi.

Heta-ON!

6 hari lagi sebelum remedial berlangsung...

"Jadi sepi, ya, kalau tidak ada Feli di sini," kata Alfred yang sedang memakan puding di ruang club.

"Tapi, kau masih bisa makan banyak tanpa Feli," kata Arthur yang sedang meminum teh miliknya.

"Soal ini dan itu berbeda! Ehehe.." kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Sekarang, bagaimana dengan Feli, ya...apa dia belajar dengan baik?" kata Arthur agak khawatir dengan keadaan Feliciano.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata Alfred yang optimis masih memakan puding miliknya.

Malamnya, di rumah Feliciano...

"Vee, coba kita lihat...X2 – Y2 = (X – Y) jadinya...veee, kalau aku coba, aku pasti bisa, kan?" kata Feliciano yang sekarang sedang belajar. Feliciano tiba-tiba menengok ke arah gitarnya, diapun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali belajar. "Veee...untuk X2 – 4Y faktorkan dulu Y-nya...jadi (X2 – 4)..." lagi-lagi Feliciano melihat gitar miliknya.

Sinnggg...3, 2, 1...

Yap, Feliciano akhirnya berakhir dengan tidak belajar dan malah berlatih bermain gitar sampai semalaman.

Heta-ON!

3 hari lagi sebelum remedial berlangsung...

"Feli, pasti dapat belajar dengan baik, kan?" tanya Arthur yang sekarang benar-benar khawatir pada Feliciano karena tinggal 3 hari lagi sebelum remedial dilaksanakan.

"Ehh? Bagaimana, ya..." kata Alfred yang sekarang berhenti memakan bolu miliknya. Alfred tiba-tiba membayangkan Feliciano yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur sambil membaca komik dan memakan snack. "Sekarang, aku benar-benar jadi khawatir!" kata Alfred setelah membayangkan apa yang kira-kira terjadi.

"Bagimana kalau kita mengirimkan sms malam ini untuk menyemangati Feli?" kata Kiku memberikan ide kepada yang lainnya.

"Ah! Itu ide yang bagus! Ayo kita lakukan!" kata Alfred yang bersemangat tiba-tiba.

Heta-ON!

Feliciano lagi-lagi sedang belajar untuk remedial di kamarnya, tiba-tiba, handphone-nya bergetar. "Ve?" kata Feliciano sambil melihat handphone-nya, "Ah, sms dari Arthur, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil melihat sms yang diberikan Arthur,

From : Arthur  
To : Feliciano  
Feli, apa kau sudah belajar dengan baik? Belajar yang rajin, ya!

"Baik, ve! Akan segera dilaksanakan!" kata Feliciano sambil membalas sms dari Arthur dan kembali belajar sebelum handphone-nya bergetar lagi, "Vee...ah, sekarang dari Kiku, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil melihat sms dari Kiku,

From : Kiku  
To : Feliciano  
Maaf karena mengirimkanmu sms pada malam hari seperti ini...  
Berusahalah dengan belajar dengan pace-mu, ya.

Aku akan menunggu dengan kue yang lezat.

Kiku

"Veee~ terima kasih, Kiku~" kata Feliciano sambil ber-vee-ria dan mulai belajar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, handphone milik Feliciano bergetar lagi, Feliciano mengambil lagi handphone miliknya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan sms, "Ah, Alfred, ve! Eh?" kata Feliciano saat melihat kalau ternyata Alfred mengiriminya video.

Di dalam video tersebut, terlihat Alfred yang sedang memakan snack sambil melemparkannya dan ditangkapnya, ketika Alfred ingin menangkap snacknya lagi, dia menyenggol gelas cola yang ada di sebelahnya, membuat dia jatuh dan minumannya tumpah.

"Ahahahaha! Vee~ terima kasih, Alfred~" kata Feliciano yang tertawa setelah melihat video yang diberikan Alfred dan melanjutkan belajar.

Heta-ON!

2 hari lagi sebelum remedial berlangsung...

Feliciano masuk ke kamarnya setelah membeli sesuatu, "Sepertinya, aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu belajarku, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku untuk konsen belajar selama 5 menit! "Tapi, dengan ini, aku akan dapat belajar dengan baik, ve!" kata Feliciano yang mulai membaca buku tersebut di meja belajarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Veee! Aku sama sekali tidak dapat konsen walau sudah membaca buku ini, veee!" kata Feliciano yang kelihatan depresi sekali karena dia tidak dapat konsentrasi menggunakan buku yang telah dia beli.

"Tidak bisa, ve! Aku selalu gagal gara-gara aku selalu menyerah semudah ini, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ngomong sih, boleh begitu, ya...tapi, bukannya belajar buat remedial, lagi-lagi Feliciano malah memainkan gitarnya lagi, Feli, Feli, gimana nasibmu saat remedial nanti, ya...

Heta-ON!

Sehari sebelum remedial berlangsung...

"Maka dari itu, veee, tolong aku, Arthur!" kata Feliciano memohon pada Arthur di ruang club.

"Ehhh? ! bukannya selama ini kamu belajar, Feli? !" kata Arthur dengan nada kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Feliciano.

"Aku tidak bisa, veeee..." kata Feliciano sambil berlinang air mata.

"HEEE? !" tiba-tiba, Alfred berteriak sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan menggebrak meja.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat nilai bagus, maka..." kata Kiku yang juga mulai khawatir apa yang akan terjadi jika Feliciano tidak dapat melewati remedial dengan nilai yang bagus.

"Aku ingin menghindari itu, bagaimanapun caranya, ve!" kata Feliciano yang masih menangis terus.

"Hmmm...kalau begitu, malam ini, kita akan belajar di rumahmu saja, Feli," kata Arthur setelah berpikir panjang.

"Benarkah, vee?"

"Kau dijamin akan lulus jika Artie yang mengajarimu!" kata Alfred pada Feliciano yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kecerdasan Arthur. "Artie akan mengajarimu dengan sistem One-Night-Stand!" lanjut Alfred yang mulai ngaco.

"Itu benar! He? Aku akan mengajarinya dengan cara biasa, tau!" kata Arthur yang sadar kalau kata-kata Alfred barusan itu ngaco.

Heta-ON!

"Ayahku selalu sibuk bekerja di luar, vee, dan ibuku selalu ikut dengannya, jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, vee~" kata Feliciano menjelaskan pada Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku saat mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju rumah Feliciano.

"Oh, ya, tapi, kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya adik, Feli," kata Alfred bingung saat Feliciano menceritakan kalau dia punya adik perempuan.

"Ve, dia ada di rumah sekarang, vee..." kata Feliciano menjelaskan kepada Alfred lagi.

"Apa kita tidak mengganggunya?" tanya Kiku pada Feliciano.

"Tidak, vee...tenang saja~"

"Adik Feliciano, ya..." kata Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersamaan sambil membayangkan kalau adik Felicicno itu sama saja dengannya dan sedang berguling-guling di kasur bersama Feliciano sambil membaca komik.

"Hee...pasti tidak apa-apa, ya!" kata Alfred sambil tertawa dengan yang lainnya. Feliciano hanya bingung kenapa yang lainnya tertawa.

Heta-ON!

"Vee..ayo, masuk saja," kata Feliciano sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Lily, aku pulang, veee~" kata Feliciano sambil memanggil adiknya.

"Selamat datang, kak! Ah, apa mereka teman-teman kakak?" kata Lily kepada Feliciano yang kemudian melihat Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku. "Salam kenal, aku Lily, adik kak Feliciano. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga kakakku," kata Lily dengan sopan.

Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya bisa bengong dengan sikap Lily yang sangat dewasa. Mereka tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke bawah di mana Lily sedang menyiapkan slipper untuk mereka.

"Tolong gunakan slippernya," kata Lily sambil tersenyum dan membiarkan Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku lewat.

'Dia orang yang sangat dewasa!' batin Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersamaan.

Lalu...

"Heee...ternyata saudara itu bisa sangat berbeda, ya.." kata Alfred saat mereka semua ada di kamar Feliciano.

"Vee...apanya?" tanya Feliciano yang sedang menyiapkan buku pelajarannya di meja.

"Apa adikmu itu mengambil semua hal yang baik darimu?" kata Alfred iseng dengan Feliciano.

"Ve! Kejamnya, vee!"

Tok-tok

"Permisi, ini ada teh dan kue untuk kalian semua. Maaf, sekarang hanya ada ini di rumah kami," kata Lily yang masuk ke kamar Feliciano sambil membawa teh dan kue-kue kecil.

'Dia benar-benar dewasa dan dapat diandalkan!' batin Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku sambil bengong melihat Lily yang sedang menyiapkan kue-kue kecil dan teh di meja.

"Lily, sekarang kau kelas berapa?" tanya Alfred pada Lily yang sudah selesai meletakkan teh dan kue-kue kecil di meja.

"Aku sekarang kelas 9 SMP," kata Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo...kau hanya beda setahun dengan kita, ya!" kata Alfred setelah mengetahui kelas berapa Lily sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, Lily-chan akan mengambil test masuk SMA?" tanya Kiku pada Lily yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Ya, itu benar,"

"Apa kau sudah menentukan akan masuk SMA mana?" tanya Arthur yang sedang meminum teh yang disiapkan Lily tadi.

"Ummm...sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan kakak, tapi , aku tidak yakin apa akan lulus atau tidak," kata Lily sambil tersenyum khawatir.

"Kalau kakakmu itu lulus, kau pasti juga akan masuk! Tenang saja!" kata Alfred meyakinkan Lily dan menengok ke arah Feliciano yang sedang membuat tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan 'masuk saja, veee~'

"Itu benar, dan kau bisa minta kakakmu untuk mengajarkanmu," kata Arthur ikut meyakinkan Lily.

"Eh? So-soal itu...a-aku bisa belajar sendiri," kata Lily yang sedikit khawatir.

"Ahahaha! Feli, kau ditolak!" kata Alfred sambil tertawa setelah mendengar kalau Lily bisa belajar sendiri.

"Veee? apa? Kenapa, ve? kenapa? !" tanya Feliciano yang mulai khawatir dan bingung.

"T-tapi, kakak juga bisa belajar dengan baik kalau dia sedang fokus," kata Lily membela kakaknya pada yang lain.

'Dia adik yang baik!' batin Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersamaan lagi dan melihat Lily. Sementara Feliciano hanya tertawa malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Heta-ON!

"Karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, ayo kita mulai belajar," kata Arthur yang sedang memegang buku mat.

"Baik, ve!"

"Ya, dimulai dari halaman 20 di cetak. Nah, perhatikan rumusnya, lalu..." kata Arthur yang sedang menjelaskan pada Feliciano seperti guru sungguhan.

"Huaammm..." Alfred yang sudah mulai bosan menguap lalu memperhatikan Arthur dan Feliciano yang masih belajar dengan serius. Alfred yang sudah bosan akhirnya melihat-lihat ke sekitar kamar Feliciano lalu menduduki bangku yang ada di dekat meja belajar Feliciano dan memutar-mutarkannya,

"Berputar...berputar..."

Lalu, Alfred melihat-lihat lemari buku milik Feliciano,

"Ah, ada komik!"

Alfred lalu membaca komik yang dia ambil dari lemari buku milik Feliciano sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur Feliciano dan tertawa terus,

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Bener-bener, deh! Diam!" kata Arthur yang langsung menggetok kepala Alfred dan berakhir dengan Alfred yang kembali duduk di lantai dengan satu benjolan di kepalanya dan masih memperhatikan yang lain sedang belajar dengan serius.

"V-vee...kakiku kesemutan, vee.." mendengar hal itu, Alfred melihat kaki Feliciano dan mendekatinya. Dengan tatapan iseng dan tertarik, Alfred menekan kaki Feliciano yang langsung membuat Feliciano berteriak,

"VEEEE!"

"Alfred!"

Sekarang, Alfred diusir keluar dari kamar Feliciano oleh Arthur dan tidak lupa memiliki dua benjolan di kepalanya. Alfred hanya bingung sambil menatap ke arah pintu menuju kamar Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

Feliciano dan Arthur masih belajar sedangkan Kiku sedang mengerjakan pr miliknya. Saat sedang belajar, tiba-tiba, Feliciano berhenti dan jatuh lemas di atas meja.

"Veee...percuma! aku tidak bisa fokus, veee..." kata Feliciano yang sudah menyerah.

"Oi, oi, Feli, ini baru berjalan 30 menit sejak kita mulai belajar," kata Arthur berusaha membangkitkan semangat Feliciano kembali.

"Feli, aku sudah bawa kue yang enak. Kita makan sama-sama setelah kau selesai belajar, ya. Makanya, sekarang kau belajar yang rajin dulu, ya," kata Kiku sambil menunjukkan box kue kepada Feliciano.

Feliciano langsung kembali bangkit dan dapat dengan mudah mengerjakan soal-soal dari Arthur.

"Kiku memang hebat..." kata Arthur yang cengo melihat Feliciano dapat mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan mudah, 'Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak seperti ini, ya? Apa harus selalu dipancing makanan?' batin Arthur yang sedang mengecek pekerjaan Feliciano.

Sementara itu, Alfred...

"Hmmm...bagaimana caranya aku dapat masuk ke kamar lagi, ya?" kata Alfred sambil berpikir, kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar Feliciano dan masuk ke dalam,

"Hai, semuanya! Sedang bekerja keras?"

Sinnnnggg

Alfred keluar dari kamar Feliciano dan berpikir lagi, "Hmmm...itu tidak bekerja..." lalu, dia masuk ke kamar Feliciano lagi,

"Yey! Semuanya, Ini aku!"

Sinnnngggg

Lagi-lagi, Alfred keluar dari kamar Feliciano dan berpikir lagi, "Hmmm...ternyata, aku memerlukan cara masuk yang lebih mencolok!"

Alfredpun mendobrak buka pintu kamar Feliciano dan berguling salto di lantai, "HYAAAAA!" kata Alfred yang masih berguling, diapun berhenti dan berdiri, "Halo, semuanya!"

BLETAK!

Ternyata, dari tadi Arthur sudah bersiap-siap di sebelah Alfred untuk menggetok kepalanya lagi. "Sudah kubilang, diam!" kata Arthur setelah menggetok kepala Alfred untuk kesekian kalinya.

Heta-ON!

"Veee~ enaknya~" kata Feliciano yang sedang istirahat sambil memakan kue yang dibawa Kiku tadi.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat ini dari tadi~" kata Alfred yang sudah memakan setengah kuenya.

Cklek

"Ve? Siapa, ya?" kata Feliciano sambil menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan masuk.

"Ve! Ludwig!"

"Ah, halo, Feli," kata Ludwig yang berdiri di sebelah Lily. "Bagaimana dengan belajarmu?" tanya Ludwig.

"Vee...sudah lumayan bagus, vee~" kata Feliciano dengan nada senang karena Ludwig datang berkunjung.

"Begitu, ya...oh, ya, apa mereka semua dari Club Light Music?" tanya Ludwig pada Feliciano sambil melihat Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku.

"Iya, vee...biar kuperkenalkan, ve, dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, vee.." kata Feliciano memperkenalkan Arthur kepada Ludwig. "Lalu, dia adalah Honda Kiku, dan yang ini adalah Alfred F. Jones, vee~" lanjut Feliciano memperkenalkan Kiku dan Alfred pada Ludwig.

"Salam kenal," kata Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku bersamaan.

"Salam kenal, namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt. Aku tinggal di dekat sini dan sudah menjadi teman Feliciano sejak kecil. Sekarang, aku dan Felipun sekelas," kata Ludwig memperkenalkan diri kepada Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku.

"Kami sudah sekelas terus sejak kelompok bermain, vee~" kata Feliciano menambahkan.

"Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang aneh, ya..." kata Ludwig menambahkan lagi. "Oh, ya, ini, aku membawakan sandwich untuk kalian, tadinya hanya untuk Feli, tapi, karena kalian semua datang, kita makan sama-sama saja," kata Ludwig sambil mengangkat keranjang yang berisi sandwich.

"Veee~ kebetulan sekali, ve! Aku lagi lapar, vee~" kata Feliciano yang kelihatan senang sekali.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan kue?" tanya Arthur yang bingung dengan Feliciano yang katanya lapar.

"Itu tidak apa-apa! Silahkan letakkan di sini!" kata Alfred yang sama senangnya dengan Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

"Saat aku demam, aku sedikit merindukan sekolah," kata Ludwig yang sedang melihat album foto Feliciano saat mereka berada di kelas 9 SMP. "Feli selalu memberikanku kopian pelajaran saat itu," lanjut Ludwig.

"Aku tidak pernah terkena demam, vee~" kata Feliciano yang sedang memakan sandwich miliknya.

"Tapi, Feli pernah menaruh hasil test miliknya di antara kopian pelajaran tanpa sengaja," kata Ludwig masih bercerita.

"Ahahahaha!" Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku tertawa, sedangkan Lily merasa agak malu dengan hal tersebut sama halnya dengan Feliciano yang juga jadi malu.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Feli!" kata Alfred masih tertawa.

"Tapi, itu benar-benar menolongku," kata Ludwig sambil tersenyum dan menatap Feliciano. Feliciano hanya tertawa dengan wajah memerah setelah ditatap Ludwig.

"Oh, ya, Alfred juga pernah..." kata Arthur yang tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa! Ja-jangan kau bocorkan!"

"Apa-apa, vee?"

"Sebenarnya, Alfred..."

Setelah itu...

Merekapun tertawa bersama-sama di rumah Feliciano dan menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing.

"Ahahaha! Sayang sekali, vee!" kata Feliciano masih tertawa dengan yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau harusnya belajar, Feli?" tanya Ludwig yang langsung membuat satu ruangan hening seketika.

Heta-ON!

Setelah Ludwig pamit dan pulang ke rumahnya, Feliciano melanjutkan belajarnya dengan Arthur, Kiku melihat mereka berdua belajar, dan Alfred sedang membaca komik sambil tiduran di lantai.

"Yahh...jika kau sudah mengerti sampai sini, sisanya tinggal dipelajari lagi, mungkin sebagian besar akan keluar dalam remedial," kata Arthur menjelaskan pada Feliciano saat mereka akhirnya selesai belajar.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja saat remedial besok," kata Kiku menyemangati Feliciano.

"Ve! Terima kasih, ya, Arthur, Kiku~" kata Feliciano kepada Arthur dan Kiku.

"Kita juga harus segera pulang," kata Kiku kepada Arthur.

"Kau benar, lho? Mana Alfred?" tanya Arthur ketika dia melihat kalau Alfred tidak ada di kamar Feliciano lagi.

"Ah! Aku kalah lagi!" kata Alfred depresi saat dia kalah bermain game dengan Lily di ruang tamu yang ada di rumah Feliciano. Arthur hanya sweatdrop melihat Alfred yang keenakan bermain dengan Lily.

'Dia terlalu keenakan di sini...dan apa maksudnya dengan 'lagi' ? !' batin Arthur dalam hati melihat Alfred.

Heta-ON!

Hari saat remedial berlangsung...

"Baiklah, mulai mengerjakan!" kata guru yang mengawasi Feliciano dan murid lainnya saat remedial.

Feliciano mulai mengerjakan remedialnya dengan sangat serius. Dia melihat kertas remedialnya dengan super serius sampai kelihatan kalau Feliciano itu bukan anak yang bodoh.

Sementara itu di ruang Club Light Music...

Arthur sibuk mondar-mandir di ruang club, khawatir dengan Feliciano yang masih remedial, Alfred sedang memakan biskuit yang disiapkan Kiku, dan Kiku sedang menuangkan teh dengan tatapan mata kosong, bahkan, Kiku tidak sadar kalau teh yang dia tuangkan ke gelas sudah luber kemana-mana.

"Feli...apa dia bisa mengerjakan remedialnya, ya.." kata Arthur yang masih mondar-mandir di ruang club.

"Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja," kata Alfred yang masih memakan biskuitnya.

"Khawatir dikit, kenapa? !" bentak Arthur yang sudah stress makin dibikin stress oleh kata-kata Alfred barusan.

Heta-ON!

Feliciano yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas, terlihat sangat lemas dan ketakutan. Elizaveta-sensei yang kebetulan lewat, melihatnya, "Ah, Feliciano," sapa Elizaveta-sensei.

"Ve? Ah, sensei..."

"Bagaimana dengan remedialnya?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei yang langsung dibalas dengan semakin lemasnya Feliciano.

"E-ehhh...se-sepertinya, kau sudah berusaha dengan keras, ya..." kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil melihat Feliciano yang berjalan dengan lemas. "S-selama kau tidak menyerah, hasilnya akan cepat keluar!" lanjutnya menyemangati Feliciano.

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Hari ini pengumuman nilai remedial, ya...apa Feli lulus?" kata Arthur yang terus khawatir pada Feliciano selama beberapa hari ini.

"Tenang saja, Arthur-san, Feli sudah belajar dengan keras, pasti tidak akan apa-apa," kata Kiku meyakinkan Arthur.

Cklek

"Ah!"

Feliciano masuk dengan tampang kosong dan penampilan berantakan, tidak seperti biasanya, Feliciano akan masuk dengan semangat lalu langsung menuju ke meja untuk makan.

"B-bagaimana hasilnya, Feli?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano yang masih bengong-bengong saja.

"V-v-veeee...b-b-bagaimana ini, A-Arthur..." kata Feliciano yang kelihatan ketakutan.

"A-apa? Kau...gagal lagi?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"A-a-a-a-aku...a-aku da-dapat 100, v-veeee..." kata Feliciano sambil memperlihatkan hasil remedialnya dengan tangan yang sudah gemeteran.

"Jangan bikin aku kaget, dong!" kata Arthur yang langsung lega seketika.

Heta-ON!

"Syukurlah...sekarang keadaan kembali seperti semula..." kata Arthur yang sekarang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Itu benar!" balas Kiku yang kelihatan semangat sekali.

"Veee~ ini semua berkat kalian juga, veee...terima kasih, vee~" kata Feliciano yang sudah kembali ke asal.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, kok!" kata Alfred membalas Feliciano.

"Kau kan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kata Arthur kepada Alfred.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan!" kata Kiku dengan nada semangat.

"Karena kau lebih sering menghafal chords, coba kau mainkan sedikit," ajak Arthur pada Feliciano yang sedang mengalungkan gitarnya.

"Ve! Aku sudah siap! Mau itu 'x' atau 'y' , aku bisa, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil membunyikan gitarnya.

"Baiklah, coba kau mainkan C, Am7, Dm7, dan G7," kata Arthur pada Feliciano.

"Baiklah, vee~"

Sinnnggggg

"A-ada apa, Feli?" tanya Arthur pada Feliciano yang tiba-tiba diam.

"...Veee, aku lupa," kata Feliciano sambil menunjukkan tampang orang idiot.

GUBRRRAKKK

"Veee...karena belajar soal 'x' dan 'y' dan hal lain, jadi..." kata Feliciano sambil tertawa dan ber-vee-ria.

"Kita harus mulai dari awal? !" tanya Arthur tidak percaya.

"Ehhh...apa ini 'x' ?" tanya Feliciano sambil membunyikan gitarnya.

"Tunggu...aku tidak pernah dengar chord seperti itu," kata Arthur.

"Ehhh...kalau begitu, pasti yang ini, veee..."

Jrennggg

"Arthur, itu pasti 'x' , ve!"

"Tidak ada chord seperti itu!"

"Veeeeee?"

Feliciano memainkan lagu yang dulu dia mainkan saat dia mendapatkan gitar beberapa waktu lalu,

Jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng

"Apa? Kau masih bisa memainkan lagu itu?" tanya Arthur yang sudah kebingungan.

**~TBC~**

**Yap! Chapter yang panjang seperti biasa! Dan bagi yang ingin tau fic ini sampai chapter berapa, kira-kira ada 13 chapter dan mungkin 1 bonus chapter :D Berikutnya adalah ****Music Corner ****nyan~  
Kali ini, Music Corner membahas****,****Yui's character image song!**** Yeeyy! Semua lagu favorit Sugar~#gananya. Lagu yang dibahas adalah ****Giita ni Kubittake ****dan ****Sunday Siesta****.  
Selamat menikmati~ (emang makanan?)**

**Music Corner**

**K-ON! Music Lyrics**

**Giita ni Kubittake/Guitar ni Kubittake (Head Over Heals with Giita)  
(Bagi yang mo donload lagunya, ketik pake Guitar, ya~#geer#gaadayangmaudonload.)  
Yui's Character Image Song  
Sung by : Hirasawa Yui (Toyosaki Aki)  
Written by : Shouko Oomori  
Arranged and Composed by : Tom-Hack**

**Ichibyou areba sore de juubun koi ni ochireru  
Hitome de horete tsurekaite soine mo shichau**

(Just one second was plenty for me to fall for you  
A single glance and I was in love, brought you home, and even took you to bed with me)

**Zurui kurai otokomae bootto nagameteitara  
Ichinichi ga owaru nante zara ni aru kedo  
Sore ja takara mochigusarechau kara... sawatte ii?**

(When I stare at you, you seem such like a sly, handsome guy  
A day goes by like any other  
But, you're just a hoarded away treasure... so may I touch you? )

**Let's Try mukuchi sugiru kimi jouzetsu ni kaete ageru yo  
Ikasu mo korosu mo tada Watashi no ude shidai  
Ima kasoku shiteku PIKKINGU  
Karadajuu ga atsuku naru yo  
Darenimo tomerarenai Giita ni mou kubittake**

(Let's Try, I'll change you from a super shy guy to a loudmouth  
Whether you live or die depends on my skill  
Now, I'll accellerate my picking  
Warmth spreads through my body  
No one can stop me now, I'm already Head Over Heals for Giita! )

**Kagami ni utsuru Watashitachi nante kakkoii no  
Tada no joshi kara hayagawari uoo! ! MYUUJISHAN ppoi! !**

(In the mirror we look cool somehow  
I'm suddenly transformed from a normal girl to – Woah! ! A Musician! !)

**Sainsegamareru kurai yuumei ni mo shinattemo  
Kokorogawari nante shinai  
Yakusoku suru yo wasurenai yo  
KASUTANETTO tataiteta ano hi no jibun**

(Even if I become a celebrity, signing autographs all the time  
I won't change  
I promise I won't forget  
The me from the days I just played the castanet)

**Let's Play kono yubi wa ne,  
Tabun kimi ni fureru tame ni atta no  
Kyoutsuugengo wa TAB bu dake demo ne tsuujiareru  
Hora bacchiri kimeta CHOOKINGU  
Issho ni shisen atsumecchaou  
Omoi kedo tebanasenai Giita ni mou kubittake**

(Let's Play, these fingers were  
definitely made just to touch you  
We can only communicate with TABs, but we understand each other  
Hey, the finger choking went off without a hitch  
Let's get everyone to look at us  
You're heavy, but I can't let you go, I'm already Head Over Heals for Giita! )

**Kenka shitemo suru CHUUNINGU shite  
Daijoubu nakanaori**

(Even if we fight, I'll soon tune you right up  
It's okay, I forgive you)

**Let's Try mukuchi sugiru kimi jouzetsu ni kaete ageru yo  
Ikasu mo korosu mo Watashi no ude shidai  
Ima kasoku shiteku PIKKINGU  
Karadajuu ga atsuku naru yo  
Darenimo tomerarenai Giita ni mou kubittake**

(Let's Try, I'll change you from a super shy guy to a loudmouth  
Whether you live or die depends on my skill  
Now, I'll accellerate my picking  
Warmth spreads through my body  
No one can stop me now, I'm already Head Over Heals for Giita! )

**Giita ni Kubittake Trivia  
**Lagu yang dinyanyikan Yui untuk gitar miliknya dan menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya  
terhadap Giita, ya, Yui jatuh cinta sama gitarnya sendiri. Picking dan Choking adalah teknik gitar,  
dan kastanet adalah satu-satunya alat musik yang dapat dimainkan oleh Yui sebelum dia dapat memainkan gitar (ada di lirik lagu) Dilihat dari liriknya, Yui menganggap Giita itu cowok (gimana caranya?) Hanya ada satu pertanyaan, Giita itu emangnya nama cowok, ya? Ya, sudahlah...

**Sunday Siesta  
Yui's Character Image Song  
Sung by : Hirasawa Yui (Toyosaki Aki)**

**Rararura nani o shiyou kana?  
Pikapika hareta nichiyoubi  
AKUTIBU POJITIBU charenji suru yo  
Sekkaku no koukousei da mon**

(Lalalula What to do?  
Sparkling sunny Sunday  
I challenge the positive active  
I awaited High School mon)

**Tori ma jibun kaigi teema wa "seishun"  
Atama tsukau kara samete ne  
Shisei wa raku ni heyagi no manma de**

(You will take your conference theme, "Youth"  
At least, I use my head from  
Attitude to plug in the state as a dressing gown)

**Gorogoro korogatte nikkori  
Nandaka shiawase arufa ha ga dechau  
Arekore kangaeteta hazu ga...arere...?  
Itsunomanika neteta**

(Smiled rolling around  
A're happy somehow out of the waves  
I would be wondering about...huh...?  
Imperceptibly sleeping)

**Toururira nanika wa shiyou  
Kirakira hikaru nichiyoubi  
Oryouri nante dou ka na  
Joshi to shite APPUGUREEDO shisou da shi**

(Toululila what you do?  
Shimmering Sunday  
How about I cook?  
It seems to upgrade to a female)

**Naraba menyuu kaigi teema wa "Herushii"  
Oishii mono ga suki da kara  
Ii SHEFU ni naru shoshitsu wa aru kamo**

(Conference menu if it "Healty"  
I like tasty food  
Maybe some good takes to be a Chef)

**Furufuru furukoosu yossha  
Zensai moritsuke arufarufa mo soete  
Tekipaki ugoiteta hazu ga...yume de...!  
Mata yappari neteta**

(Ok Fululu fulukorosu  
Alfalfa is also served with an appetizer dish  
I should be moving in a dream...Snappy...!  
And still sleeping)

**Gorogoro korogatte nikkori  
Nandaka shiawase arufa ha ga dechau  
Ooraka no oogata desu komakai koto wa  
Ki ni shinakute ikka hogaraka ni ikou**

(Smiled rolling around  
A're happy somehow out of the waves  
Type O is the generosity of small word  
Let's say a cheerful or not have to worry)

**Fuwafura akubi de shinkokyuu  
Sorosoro owaru nichiyoubi  
...aa~ tanoshikata~**

(Breathe deep yawn Fuwafula  
Sunday ends soon  
...ahh~ how fun~)

**Sunday Siesta Trivia**  
Lagu yang memcerminkan sifat Yui yang santai dan beregerak dengan pace-nya sendiri. Kalau di lihat Yui adalah orang yang santai dan suka malas-malasan, tetapi, sebenarnya, Yui adalah orang yang memilik kemampuan fast-learner alias dapat mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat jika dia serius. Contohnya waktu Yui belajar chords gitar dan belajar untuk remedialnya. Lagu Sunday Siesta adalah lagu yang santai dan pelan.

**Hooo...segitu dulu, nyan~ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga~  
Kalau sudah masuk liburan, malah jadi males ngetik, nyan~  
Review dan sarannya, nyan~ membuat Sugar bersemangat!  
Sampai ketemu di chapter 4~  
Ciao~**

**~SugarSweetLove**


	5. Side 4 : Training Camp!

**Nyaann~! Sugar kembali, nyan~ maafkan Sugar karena update-nya lama*bows*  
Sugar ada banyak tugas, nyan~#alasan#abaikan  
Dan nanti lihat pengumuman di author's note di akhir cerita, ya, nyan~  
Oke, deh! Sugar mulai, ya, nyan~  
Movie, Start~! (udah dibilang, ini bukan bioskop, bu!)**

**HetaON!**

**Side 4 : Training Camp!**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : K-ON! AU, gaje, abal, hints sho-ai jika diliat pake mikroskop, jalan cerita ngaco,  
pace lambat, dll...Don't like, Don't read and press the back button now~**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, K-ON! Punya Kakifly, nyan~**

**Start...!**

"Veee! ! Musim panas, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil berlari dengan semangat menuju pantai yang mereka kunjungi.

"Laut! !" teriak Alfred yang sama semangatnya dengan Feliciano dan mengikutinya.

"Oi! Kalian berdua jangan terlalu berlebihan!" kata Arthur memperingati Feliciano dan Alfred.

"Feli! Airnya asin!"

"Ve! Garam, ve! Ada garamnya, ve!"

"Feli, ombaknya besar!"

"Ve! Kau benar, Al!"

"Mereka tidak mendengarkanku..." kata Arthur sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat Feliciano dan Alfred yang seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah diajak ke pantai. Kiku yang melihat temannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari sebelum liburan musim panas...

"Kita akan mengadakan Training Camp!"

"Ve? Training Camp?"

"Iya, karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas." Kata Arthur menjelaskan kepada Feliciano.

"Hee...apa kita akan ke pantai? Atau mungkin gunung?" tanya Alfred dengan nada semangat.

"Kita ke sana bukan untuk bermain-main! Ini adalah Training Camp untuk club kita! Kita akan berlatih setiap hari dari pagi hingga malam!" kata Arthur serius menjelaskan kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Vee..aku harus membeli makanan, vee~"

"Jangan lupa peralatan renang!"

"Sudah kubilang kita ke sana bukan untuk main-main! !"

Heta-ON!

"Festival sekolah diadakan setelah liburan musim panas berakhir." Kata Arthur setelah menenangkan Feliciano dan Alfred.

"Festival sekolah?"

"Iya. Konser band di sekolah termasuk salah satu kegiatan saat festival. Tapi sekarang..." Arthur berhenti karena melihat kedua temannya yang dari tadi sepertinya senyum-senyum saja.

"Festival sekolah, ya..."

"Vee...festival sekolah di SMA lumayan besar, kan, ve?" tanya Feliciano sambil menengok ke arah Alfred.

"Benar, benar! Berarti...stand makanan!"

"Pasta, ve!"

Feliciano dan Alfred-pun makin tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal-hal apa yang mungkin ada di festival nanti.

"Ya! Aku ingin membuat Maid cafe!" kata Alfred sambil mengankat tangannya.

"Vee...tapi lebih bagus rumah hantu, vee!" kata Feliciano tidak setuju.

"Maid cafe!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Maid cafe!"

"Rumah hantu!"

"Maid cafe kan, lebih-"

BLETAK!

"Kenapa hanya aku yang dipukul?" kata Alfred sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Feliciano hanya melihat Alfred dengan tampang iba.

"Kita ini Club Light Music! Tentu saja kita akan mengadakan konser!" kata Arthur yang sudah mulai stress karena dari tadi anggota club mereka tidak ada yang beres.

Cklek

"Sumimasen, aku datang terlambat..." Kiku terdiam melihat ruang club yang sepetinya sedang dalam mood yang kurang enak.

Siiiinnnngggg

"Kalian semua...mau makan madeleines?"

Heta-ON!

"Ohh..ternyata begitu.." kata Kiku yang sekarang duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiku? Kita memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru, tapi kita semua sudah membentuk club ini selama tiga bulan dan kita sama sekali belum tampil di acara-acara sekolah!" kata Arthur menjelaskan kepada Kiku.

Sementara Feliciano dan Alfred masih asik memakan kue milik mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan!" kata Kiku menyarankan kepada yang lainnya. "Pergi bersama teman-teman adalah impianku sejak dulu!" lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Vee...begitu, yaa.."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai? Atau-"

"Sudah kubilang kita akan mengadakan Training Camp untuk club kita!" teriak Arthur memotong kata-kata Alfred.

"Vee...tapi, kira-kira berapa harganya, ya, vee?" kata Feliciano ragu-ragu.

"Oh, benar juga, ya...apa kita punya uang yang cukup untuk menyewa tempat?" tanya Alfred pada Arthur.

"E-eh? S-soal itu...K-Kiku..."

"Hai?"

"Apakah kau punya...villa atau semacamnya...?" tanya Arthur pada Kiku.

"Ada." Jawab Kiku singkat.

...

'_Kamu itu sekaya apa, sih?_' batin Arthur, Alfred, dan Feliciano bersamaan. Kiku hanya kebingungan melihat teman-temannya.

Heta-ON!

Liburan musim panas...

"Kakak! Kakak! Kenapa kakak tidak mau bangun sekarang?" kata Lily yang dari tadi berusaha membangunkan kakaknya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, veeee..." kata Feliciano yang masih mengantuk sambil berguling di kasurnya.

"Ya sudahlah...eh?" saat ingin keluar dari kamar Feliciano, Lily melihat sebuah koper di samping gitar milik kakaknya. Lily segera menengok kembali ke arah kakaknya.

"K-kakak?"

Feliciano segera bengun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengatakan, "Ve! Sekarang jam berapa? !"

"E-eh? I-itu..."

KRINNGGGG

Hp milik Feliciano berdering seketika. Feliciano melihat siapa yang meneleponnya yang ternyata adalah Arthur. Feliciano mengankat hp-nya.

"Halo, vee..."

"S-selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi, veee..."

Sinnnnnggggg...

"MAAFKAN AKU, VEEEE! !"

Heta-ON!

"Vee...untung masih keburu, vee..." kata Feliciano yang sekarang sedang duduk di dalam kereta bersama yang lainnya.

"Walaupun sudah dikatakan jangan sampai ketiduran..." kata Alfred kepada Feliciano.

"Vee...maaf, ve...kemarin aku sangat bersemangat jadi tidak bisa tidur, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." Kata Alfred meledek Feliciano.

"Ehehehe, veee..."

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Feli..." kata Arthur yang kemudian menengok ke arah Kiku yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Vee...Kiku...dia mengatakan kalau ini impiannya, vee.." kata Feliciano yang masih menatap Kiku yang masih tertidur di kursinya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita foto dia." Kata Alfred sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari kantong celananya.

"Vee..jangan begitu, ve..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini untuk kenang-kenangan!" kata Alfred meyakinkan Feliciano.

KLIK

"Umm...ah, sumimasen." Kata Kiku yang langsung terbangun.

"Lihat, kan, vee...dia jadi terbangun, veee..." kata Feliciano kepada Alfred.

"Maaf, maaf...oh, ya! Kiku, apakah kita sudah mau sampai di villa milikmu?" tanya Alfred kepada Kiku.

"Oh...etoo..." Kiku melihat ke arah luar jendela untuk melihat apakah sudah dekat dengan villa miliknya apa belum. "Sebentar lagi sampai." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah kereta yang dinaiki Feliciano dan yang lainnya melewati terowongan, dapat terlihat laut biru yang indah. Feliciano, Alfred, dan Arthur terkagum-kagum pada keindahan laut tersebut.

"Dekat laut, ya?" tanya Arthur pada Kiku yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Kiku.

"Ayo kita berenang nanti!" ajak Alfred pada yang lainnya.

"Ayo, ve!" kata Feliciano semangat, setuju dengan ajakkan Alfred.

"Tapi kita ke sini bukan untuk main atau liburan!" kata Arthur yang mulai khawatir apakah rencananya untuk berlatih akan berhasil atau tidak. Sementara Kiku hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temanya yang kelihatan senang.

Heta-ON!

"Besar sekali! !" kata Alfred yang terkagum-kagum dengan villa milik Kiku ketika mereka semua sampai di tujuan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai yang lebih besar lagi, tapi hanya tinggal yang terkecil ini saja." Kata Kiku menjelaskan kepada yang lainnya.

"Yang terkecil? Ini...?"

"Uwaaaa...luasnya, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil mengitari ruang tamu villa begitu mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Arthur ketika dia melihat buah-buahan yang tersusun rapi di meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruang tamu villa.

"Ah! Sumimasen! Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi..." kata Kiku yang buru-buru masuk ke dalam villa.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sini?" kata Alfred sambil membuka pintu yang ternyata menuju kamar tidur dengan kasur yang tersusun rapi.

"Seperti tempat tidur tuan putri, veee~" kata Feliciano yang terkagum-kagum melihat kasur yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kiku yang melihat kamar tidur tersebut langsung terlihat panik.

Klek

"Veeee~ makanannya kelihatannya enak, veee~" kata Feliciano yang melihat banyak makanan-makanan yang terlihat lezat di dalam kulkas.

"Sumimasen..." kata Kiku meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Heta-ON!

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku ingin villa ini terlihat seperti villa biasa, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti." Kata Kiku yang sedang berjalan dengan Arthur menuju studio musik yang ada di villa miliknya.

"Silahkan masuk ke sini," Kata Kiku kepada Arthur sambil membukakan pintu menuju studio musik. "Aku agak khawatir pada alat-alatnya karena sudah jarang digunakan." Lanjutnya sambil memasuki ruang studio.

"Tidak apa-apa! Alat-alat ini masih bagus!" kata Arthur sambil menyentuh sebuah ampli yang tersedia di ruang studio itu. "Eh? Feli dan Alfred kemana?" tanya Arthur saat dia sadar bahwa dari tadi Feliciano dan Alfred tidak ada di sekitar ruang studio.

"Eh? Ah, mereka menghilang saat kita semua sedang menuju kemari." Jawab Kiku.

"Ya sudahlah..." Arthur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tape kecil dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiku penasaran pada tape yang dibawa oleh Arthur.

"Oh, ini?" jawab Arthur sambil menekan tombol play yang ada di tape kecil itu. Saat dinyalakan, terdengar musik-musik rock yang sepertinya dimainkan oleh sebuah band. "Ini rekaman dari permainan Club Light Music sebelumnya saat tampil di festival sekolah. Aku menemukan kaset ini di ruang club beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Arthur menjelaskan.

"Mereka hebat..."

"Permainan mereka lebih bagus dari kita..."

"Hai..."

"Saat mendengarkan ini, aku tidak ingin club kita menjadi jelek." Kata Arthur dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Maka dari itu, Arthur-san menyarankan kita untuk mengadakan Training Camp ini, kan?" tebak Kiku.

"Iya...tapi..."

"Tenang saja, club ini pasti akan jadi lebih bagus. Aku yakin akan hal itu, Arthur-san." Kata Kiku berusaha menghibur Arthur.

"Kiku..."

"Yosh! Ayo kita main! !" tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruang studio dibanting oleh Alfred dan Feliciano yang masuk dan sudah menggunakna celana renang mereka.

"Eh? ! bermain? ! bagaimana latihannya? !" kata Arthur sambil melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Vee~ kita akan duluan, kalian berdua cepatlah datang, ya, vee~" kata Feliciano sambil keluar menuju pantai bersama Alfred.

"Walau seperti itu?" tanya Arthur pada Kiku. Kiku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"E-eh? Y-yahh.."

"Kalian berdua, cepat, ve!"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Kiku lalu menengok ke arah Arthur. "Arthur-san, ayo kita pergi." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh? Kau juga mau ikut bermain, Kiku?" tanya Arthur tidak percaya.

"Karena kita sudah sampai di sini, setidaknya sedikit bermain tidak masalah, kan?" kata Kiku.

"Kiku! ayo kita pergi!"

"Hai! Nah, kita akan menunggumu, Arthur-san." Kata Kiku lalu berlari keluar mengikuti Alfred dan Feliciano dan meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di ruang studio.

Arthur yang ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang studio jadi khawatir. Kemudian Arthur segera membalikkan badannya dan segera membuka tas miliknya.

"Aku juga ikut!" kata Arthur yang masih mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya. Feliciano, Alfred, dan Kiku yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu hanya tersenyum.

Heta-ON!

"Vee...sudah dua minggu sejak kita terdampar di pulau ini, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil menarik sebuah perahu karet dengan tali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kita setelah ini saat sampai di pulau ini, tapi..." kata Alfred yang berjalan di depan Feliciano.

"Tapi, ini menyenangkan juga, ya, vee..." kata Feliciano melanjutkan kata-kata Alfred.

"Oh..kita menemukan yang besar." Kata Alfred sambil mengambil sebuah rumput laut yang besar. "Dengan ini, kita bisa bertahan hidup..." lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah, veee..."

"Kalian berdua ini sedang apa?" tanya Arthur sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat Feliciano dan Alfred memainkan sandiwara yang tidak jelas di pantai.

Heta-ON!

Setelah itu...

"Veee...aku menelan air laut, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil tiduran di hamparan pasir yang ada di pantai.

"Kita belum selesai!" Kata Arthur sambil membawa sebuah semangka.

"Oh! Kau dapat itu dari mana?" tanya Alfred sambil melihat semangka yang dibawa Arthur.

"Karena kita sudah datang ke pantai ini, kita harus bermain sepuas-puasnya, atau untuk apa kita ke..." Arthur berhenti seketika saat mengingat kenapa mereka semua datang ke sini. "Uwaaaaa! Latihannya! !" teriak Arthur saat sadar.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Alfred sedikit tidak percaya.

"I-itu karena kau mengatakan kita harus ke pantai dan bermain." Jawab Arthur singkat.

"Dan siapa yang dari tadi paling keasyikkan bermain di sini?" tanya Alfred kepada Arthur yang dijawab dengan '_Hmph_' kecil dari Arthur.

Heta-ON!

"Veee...lantainya dingin dan terasa enak, yaa..." kata Feliciano yang sedang tiduran di lantai ruang studio. "Lalu, saat kau memejamkan mata, terasa seperti di bawa ombak laut, veee..." lanjutnya.

"Ah...kau benar..." kata Alfred yang juga sedang tiduran di lantai studio.

"Selamat malam, veee..."

"Selamat malam..."

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya!" kata Arthur yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan bass-nya.

"Kalian berdua ayo bangun!" kata Kiku yang berusaha membangunkan Feliciano dan Alfred.

"...Kiku, tolong kau minggir sebentar." Kata Arthur yang lalu meletakkan sebuah ampli bass di depan Feliciano dan Alfred dan mengatur volumenya sampai full. Arthur lalu membunyikan bass-nya.

BOOMMMM!

Feliciano dan Alfred langsung bangun akibat suara berisik yang berasal dari bass milik Arthur.

Heta-ON!

"Kita latihannya besok saja, yaaa..." kata Alfred yang sudah mulai malas-malasan.

"Kita ke sini untuk latihan!" kata Arthur sambil mengetes bass miliknya.

"Memang, sih...tapi..."

"...Ah! ngomong-ngomong, Alfred, sepertinya kau sedikit gemukkan, ya?" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum kepada Alfred.

"He?"

"Apa mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kau jarang memukul drum, ya...?"

Setelah Arthur mengatakan hal tersebut, Alfred langsung memukul drum dengan semangat. Arthur hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat Alfred.

"Veee...aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil meletakkan gitar miliknya.

"Heee? !" kata Arthur tidak percaya.

"Habisnya, gitar ini berat, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil duduk di lantai studio.

"Makanya sudah kubilang kau pilih gitar yang lebih ringan saja." Kata Arthur menasehati Feliciano.

"Siapa sih, yang menyuruhku untuk membeli gitar ini, ve? !" tanya Feliciano sambil berteriak.

"Kau sendiri! !"

Heta-ON!

"Lantainya jadi hangat, vee..." kata Feliciano yang lagi-lagi sedang tiduran di lantai bersama Alfred.

"Iya...ayo kita berguling ke samping..."

"Guling...guling...guling..." kata Alfred dan Feliciano bersamaan sambil berguling di lantai.

"Nanti kalian jadi kotor." Kata Kiku memperingati Alfred dan Feliciano.

"Ah, jadi dingin lagi, vee..."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada saat festival sekolah kalau kalian malas-malasan terus?" tanya Arthur khawatir.

"Makanya, aku ingin membuat Maid cafe saja." Jawab Alfred singkat.

"Ve! Lebih bagus rumah hantu, vee..." kata Feliciano.

"Feli, kau tidak mengerti..." kata Alfred sambil bangun dan duduk di lantai studio lalu menengok ke arah Arthur. "Coba kau lihat Artie."

"Eh? K-kenapa aku?" tanya Arthur khawatir.

"Kau lihat, jarang kita melihat orang semanis Artie mengenakan seragam maid." Kata Alfred masih melihat Arthur. Feliciano hanya tersenyum saja.

Alfred dan Feliciano lalu membayangkan jika Arthur memakai seragam maid dan melakukan pose 'Moe-moe kyun' (yang mau tau kayak gimana pose Moe-moe kyun, nonton sendiri*dirajam readers*)

"Stocking hitam! Apron putih! Maid headress!"

"Moe-moe...Kyuuunnn~ !"

"Ya, kan?"

"Veee~ benar juga, veee~" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum.

"Ha ha! Sudahlah...aku hanya ber-"

BLETAK!

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu, hah? ! l-lagipula...a-aku bukan perempuan! Jangan sebut aku manis! !" kata Arthur dengan wajah memerah setelah menggetok kepala Alfred untuk kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan yang digetok sudah pingsan dari tadi.

Heta-ON!

Jreeennnnnggg...

"Bagaimana, vee?" tanya Feliciano setelah dia memperlihatkan kemampuannya bermain gitar.

"Sugoi! Kau hebat, Feli!" puji Kiku sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Ehehehe~ tapi, saat mempelajarinya, aku tidak mengerti bagian 'myo-n' –nya, vee..." kata Feliciano.

" 'Myo-n' ? apa mungkin yang kau maksud itu choking?" tanya Arthur kepada Feliciano.

"Choking?" tanya Alfred sambil men-choking Feliciano.

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu maksudku..." jawab Arthur.

"Choking adalah teknik dimana kau menarik senar saat memainkan sebuah nada. Seperti ini." Kata Arthur sambil memperagakannya menggunakan gitar milik Feliciano.

Jrennnggg-jreng

"Kau mengerti? Sekarang, kau coba, Feli." Kata Arthur.

"Veee...seperti ini, ya, vee..."

Jreeennngg-jreng

"Ya! Seperti itu!" kata Arthur kepada Feliciano.

"V-veee...p-pfttt..." Feliciano-pun melakukan teknik choking lagi.

Jreeeennnngg-jreng-jreng-jreng

"Ahahahahahahaha! Ini benar-benar aneh, veee!" kata Feliciano sambil terus tertawa.

"E-eh? Aneh?" tanya Arthur tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Feliciano.

"Mungkin itu mengenai titik tertawanya." Kata Alfred mengira-ngira.

"Ehhh? ! Itu bukannya di lutut? !" kata Arthur tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Alfred.

Lalu berakhirlah Arthur meringkuk ketakutan di lantai studio. Sedangkan Alfred dan Feliciano masih terus tertawa non-stop.

Heta-ON!

"Veee...aku tidak menyangka villa milik Kiku punya onsen, veeee..." kata Feliciano yang sedang berendam di dalam onsen bersama yang lainnya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan, ya." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya. Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga Kiku, kita seharusnya tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Kata Arthur kepada Kiku.

"Benar, kan! Harusnya kita bermain lebih lama lagi tadi!" kata Alfred yang tiba-tiba muncukl dari permukaan air.

"Waaa! Jangan mengagetkan begitu, dong!" kata Arthur yang terlihat kaget sekali. Arthur lalu melihat Feliciano yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Feli, ada apa?" tanya Arthur sambil menuju ke arah Feliciano.

"Ah! Arthur, vee...aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau musik itu menyenangkan, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bermain bersama kalian, vee~" lanjutnya.

"Feli..."

"Ini juga berkat Arthur yang sudah menyarankan Training Camp ini, ve! Terima kasih, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"E-ehh...a-anu...itu...i-itu..." kata Arthur sambil malu-malu.

"Ehehe...Artie mukanya merah!" kata Alfred meledek Arthur.

"T-tidak! Ini k-karena airnya yang hangat saja!" kata Arthur yang wajahnya makin memerah setelah diledek Alfred.

"Ayolah Artieee...mengaku saja.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

"Ohohoho...Artie marah!"

"K-kau...ke sini kau! !"

"Hyaaaa! Artie seram!"

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari setalah Training Camp berakhir...

"Permisi!"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" kata Arthur sambil menuruni tangga untuk bertemu Alfred. "Fotonya sudah jadi?" tanya Arthur ketika dia bertemu Alfred.

"Yap! Ini." Kata Alfred sambil menyerahkan foto-foto yang mereka ambil sewaktu Training Camp.

"Hee...Eh? ! apa ini? !" kata Arthur begitu dia melihat foto dirinya saat sedang tidur.

"Ehehe...bagus, kan? Aku juga punya saat Kiku se-" belum sempat Alfred menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah dicekek Arthur duluan.

"Serahkan yang negatif-nya padaku." Kata Arthur dengan nada mengancam.

"A-aku menggunakan kamera digital, jadi tidak ada nega-" lagi-lagi belum sempat Alfred menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sekarang sudah pingsan duluan setelah dicekek Arthur.

Heta-ON!

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah libur musim panas berakhir...

Sret-sret-sret-sret

"Oi, Artie! Ayo kita mulai!" kata Alfred memanggil Arthur yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis yang ada di ruang club.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" kata Arthur yang menutup spidol yang dia gunakan tadi lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan pergi ke arah yang lainnya.

Di papan tulis tersebut bertuliskan "Ayo kita pergi ke Budokan! !" yang ditulis oleh Alfred serta di bawahnya tulisan yang baru saja ditambahkan oleh Arthur bertuliskan,

By : Club Light Music

**~ TBC ~**

**Oke, selesai juga chapter 4 ini, nyan~! Kayaknya chapter yang ini kok pendek, ya? Ya sudahlah, Sugar minta review dan saran kalian, nyan~! Dan, bonus Music Corner akan ditiadakan mulai sekarang, nyan~ MC akan diadakan jika ada lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan di chapter tertentu saja, nyan~**

**Pengumuman~  
****Seperti yang diketahui (ga ada yang tau!), K-ON! Menggunakan lagu-lagu dengan lirik jepang, kan? Sugar ingin bertanya sekaligus minta pendapat (vote) para readers sekalian apa lirik lagu yang akan digunakan di chapter-chapter tertentu (contoh : waktu konser di sekolah, kan nyanyi gitu) sebaiknya menggunakan lirik jepang-nya atau lirik inggris-nya atau indo-nya, nyan~ sugar minta tolong para readers sekalian, nyan~**

**Yap! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, nyan~! Reviews sangat membantu sugar, nyan~**

**~SugarSweetLove**


	6. Side 5 : Supervisor!

**Ya-hoo~! Sugar kembali lagi dengan chapter yang baru, nyan~  
Setelah sugar pikirkan, sugar akan menggunakan lirik aslinya (dengan bahasa Jepang)  
dan translate inggris di MC! Yap! Langsung saja sugar mulai! :D**

**Heta-ON!**

**Side 5 : Supervisor!**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : K-ON! AU, gaje, abal, hints sho-ai jika diliat pake mikroskop, jalan cerita ngaco,  
pace lambat, dll...Don't like, Don't read and press the back button now~**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san, K-ON! Punya Kakifly-san, nyan~**

**Start...!**

"Vee...ah, halo Al!" sapa Feliciano ketika dia memasuki ruang club.

"Hai, Feli!" sapa balik Alfred.

"Hari ini panas sekali, vee...ve? kau sedang melihat apa, Al?" tanya Feliciano ketika dia melihat kalau Alfred sedang melihat sebuh buku.

"Ah! Ini! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Lihat ini!" kata Alfred sambil menunjukkan sebuah album foto kepada Feliciano.

"Vee...apa-apa?"

"Aku menemukan ini di kotak yang ditemukan Artie beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini album yang berisi kumpulan foto-foto Club Light Music sebelumnya." Kata Alfred menjelaskan.

"Veee...benar-benar hebat, yaa..." kata Feliciano sambil melihat foto-foto kelompok band Club Light Music sebelumnya.

"Membuat kau berpikir sudah berapa lama band ini, ya?" kata Alfred yang masih melihat album foto tersebut.

"Ve? A-ah..i-iya, vee..." jawab Feliciano ragu. '_Aku pikir semua band itu seperti ini, vee..._' batinnya dalam hati.

Heta-ON!

"Owww!"

"Eh? Feli ada apa?" tanya Alfred yang tadii sedang bicara dengan Arthur.

"Jariku tergores senar gitar, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang terluka.

"I-itu kelihatannya sakit." Kata Alfred.

"Vee...Arthur, coba lihat, deh, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil menunjukkan jarinya kepada Arthur.

Sinnnngggggg

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tidak melihatnya, aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Arthur yang sedang meringkuk di ujung ruang club sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Alfred yang melihat hal itu jadi ingin sedikit iseng. "Waaaa! Kapalanku pecah karena terlalu sering bermain drum!" kata Alfred sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

Arthur yang mendengar hal 'menakutkan' lainnya dari Alfred, langsung menjadi lebih ketakutan.

"Lihat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo, lihat ini!"

"Tidak!"

"Lihatlah! !"

"Tidddaaaakkk!"

"Alfred, kau punya plester atau hal lainnya tidak?" tanya Feliciano yang dari tadi sepertinya dilupakan sambil masih mengangkat jarinya yang terluka.

Cklek

"Permisi, aku ingin meminjam music stand ini...eh?" orang yang masuk ke dalam yang ternyata adalah Elizaveta-sensei berhenti bicara ketika dia melihat Feliciano yang sedang mengangkat satu jarinya yang terluka.

Heta-ON!

"Terima kasih banyak. Permisi." Kata Kiku yang keluar dari ruang OSIS. Saat berjalan menuju ruang club, Kiku mendengar jeritan kesakitan.

"Veeeee! !"

"Eh? Itu seperti suara Feli..." kata Kiku yang kemudian melihat asal suara yang berasal dari ruang guru yang lain. di sana, Kiku melihat Feliciano dan Elizaveta-sensei.

"Veee...obat-nya perih, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Iya, iya..." Elizaveta-sensei lalu mengeluarkan sebuah band-aid dan menempelkannya di jari Feliciano yang terluka. "Nah, dengan ini sudah tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, vee..."

"Oh, ya. Coba perlihatkan tanganmu," kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil menggenggam tangan Feliciano dan melihatnya. "Hmmm...masih belum bagus, ya...jarimu akan tergores lagi dengan kulit seperti ini." Kata Elizaveta-sensei menjelaskan.

"Ehh?"

"Ini sering terjadi. Tapi nanti kulitmu akan mengeras dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Hal ini terjadi pada setiap orang, kok." Kata Elizaveta-sensei meyakinkan Feliciano.

"Veee...begitu, yaa..." kata Feliciano. "Eh? Apa sensei bermain gitar, vee?" tanya Feliciano penasaran kenapa Elizaveta-sensei tahu semua hal barusan.

"Tidak. Temanku yang dulu sering bermain gitar." Jawab Elizaveta-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Veeeee...kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, veee..." kata Feliciano yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Elizaveta-sensei.

Saat Feliciano ingin keluar dari ruang guru, dia melihat Kiku yang sedang mengintip dari pinggir pintu. "Kiku~" sapa Feliciano kepada Kiku.

"A-ah! Halo, Feli." Sapa Kiku balik.

Heta-ON!

"Kiku, tadi kau sedang apa mengintip dari pinggir pintu, vee?" tanya Feliciano ketika dia dan Kiku sedang berjalan menuju ruang club.

"O-oh, tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat saja...itu saja..." jawab Kiku singkat.

"Oh, begitu, vee...lalu, kau ada di mana sebelum melihat-lihat tadi, ve?" tanya Feliciano lagi sambil melihat jarinya yang sudah diplester.

"Ah...soal itu, tadi Arthur-san tadi menyuruhku untuk meminta ijin kepada ketua OSIS agar club kita bisa tampil di festival sekolah nanti. Tapi, dia bilang tidak bisa karena Club Light Music belum menjadi club yang resmi." Jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ohhh..."

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap

"He?"

Heta-ON!

"HEE? ! Tidak dianggap sebagai club yang resmi? !" kata Alfred kaget begitu diberi tahu kabar dari Kiku di ruang club.

"Hai...sepertinya begitu..." kata Kiku dengan nada sedih.

"Aku pikir, dengan mendapat 4 orang anggota, kita sudah menjadi club yang resmi, veee..." kata Feliciano yang duduk di sebelah Kiku.

"Memang harusnya begitu..."

"Lagipula, vee...apa tidak apa-apa kita memakai ruang musik ini sesuka hati kita, sementara kita belum dianggap sebagai club yang resmi, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil menatap lemari yang berisi tea-set milik Kiku.

"E-ehh...m-mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu, jadi tidak apa-apa." Jawab Alfred sedikit khawatir.

"Sepertinya..."

"Lagipula, sekarang kita harus menanyakan soal ini!" kata Alfred mengusulkan kepada yang lainnya.

"Benar juga." Kata Kiku setuju.

"Eh? Artie mana?" tanya Alfred ketika dia sadar kalau bassist mereka hilang entah ke mana.

"Oh, Arthur? Dia masih ketakutan di sebelah sana, veee..." jawab Feliciano sambil menunjuk ke arah Arthur yang masih terus meringkuk di lantai sambil menangis.

"Oi! Kembali ke sini!"

Heta-ON!

"Permisi! Tolong dengarkan kami!" kata Alfred dan Feliciano berbarengan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS.

"Oh? Feli?"

"Vee? Ludwig?" kata Feliciano bingung. "Veee~ kenapa Ludwig ada di sini, vee?" tanya Feliciano kepada Ludwig yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku ini anggota OSIS, Feli." Jawab Ludwig singkat.

"Vee! Hebat! Itu baru Ludwig-ku, ve!" kata Feliciano terkagum-kagum.

"Sebenarnya kalian itu benar-benar teman dari kecil bukan, sih?" tanya Alfred yang ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat perbedaan yang jauh antara Feliciano dan Ludwig.

Heta-ON!

"Hmmm...Club Light Music memang tidak ada di sini..." kata Ludwig yang mengecek buku-buku formulir club.

"Ehhh...bagaimana bisa, vee?" tanya Feliciano tidak percaya dengan perkataan teman dari kecilnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ve? Apa kau tau sesuatu, Alfred?" tanya Feliciano dengan tampang serius.

"Ya. Ini mungkin...sebuah rencana yang dibuat anggota OSIS untuk menghancurkan club kita!" kata Alfred menjelaskan kepada yang lainnya. Feliciano, Alfred, dan Kiku langsung menengok ke arah Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Aku tau kau punya hati yang tulus! Ayo, buka matamu, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil menggenggam tangan Ludwig.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lagipula, ini karena kalian belum menyerahkan formulir club, kan?" tanya Ludwig kepada yang lainnya.

"Eh? Formulir club?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal macam itu!" kata Alfred masih tetap ngotot.

"Kau pernah! !" kata Arthur yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"Ya, kembali saat musim semi waktu itu..." kata Alfred yang menengok ke arah Arthur.

_Musim semi waktu itu..._

'_Aku ketua club ini, jadi aku yang mengisi formulir club!' kata Alfred sambil memegang sebuah pensil mekanik di tangannya._

'_Kau yakin?' tanya Arthur sedikit khawatir._

'_Anoo...aku membawa pound cake hari ini.' Kata Kiku ketika dia memasuki ruang club._

'_Yahoo! Ayo kita makan!' kata Alfred yang langsung meninggalkan kegiatan yang sedang dia lakukan._

'_Oi! Alfred!'_

'_Tenang saja! Akan kuisi secepat mungkin setelah kita makan!'_

'_Akan kuisi secepat mungkin setelah kita makan!'_

'_Setelah kita makan...'_

"Jadi ini memang salahmu! !" kata Arthur sambil terus mencubit pipi Alfred.

"A-Arthur-san, sudahlah. Alfred-san kan, tidak punya niat jahat." Kata Kiku berusaha menenangkan Arthur.

"Kau terlalu baik kepadanya, Kiku!"

"Kau tau, Feli, Club Light Music memang cocok untukmu, ya." Kata Ludwig yang masih melihat Arthur, Alfred, dan Kiku.

"Vee?"

"Baiklah...biar aku yang mengurus formulir kalian." Kata Ludwig.

"Hee? Benarkah? !" kata Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku berbarengan.

Lalu...

"Club...Light...Music..." kata Ludwig sambil mengisi formulir club. "4 orang anggota...nah, guru pembimbing kalian siapa?" tanya Ludwig kepada Feliciano dan yang lainnya.

"Guru pembimbing?" tanya mereka berbarengan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"...Kalian ini..." kata Ludwig sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat anggota-anggota club yang satu ini.

Heta-ON!

Elizaveta Hedervary. Dia adalah guru musik di sekolah ini. Karena kecantikkan serta sikapnya, dia populer diantara murid dan guru. Selain itu, kemampuan bernyanyi dan musik miliknya luar biasa.

"A-anu..."

"...Konon, Elizaveta-sensei memiliki fan club tersendiri karena kepopuleran-nya." Kata Alfred melanjutkan perkenalannya tentang Elizaveta-sensei.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dari tadi?" tanya Elizaveta bingung.

"Sensei!" kata Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku berbarengan.

"E-eh? Ada apa?"

"Tolong jadi guru pembimbing untuk Club Light Music kami!" kata mereka berarengan lagi.

"Kalian...belum punya guru pembimbing?"tanya Elizaveta-sensei yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Sensei satu-satunya orang yang bisa kami harapkan." Kata Arhur menjelaskan.

"Onegaishimasu." Kata Kiku memohon kepada Elizaveta-sensei.

"...maaf, tapi aku sudah menjadi guru pembimbing Club Ensambel, jadinya..." kata Elizaveta dengan nada sedih.

Sinnngggggg...

"...Tidak terhitung jumlah laki-laki yang tertarik kepadanya saat ini." Kata Alfred tiba-tiba, masih melanjutkan perkenalan penuh 'pujian' tentang Elizaveta-sensei.

"M-makanya, percuma saja kalian memuji!" kata Elizaveta-sensei.

"Veee...sensei. sensei ini alumni dari sekolah ini, ya?" tanya Feliciano sambil menatap Elizaveta-sensei.

"Eh? I-iya."

"Tadi, kami melihat album foto Club Light Music sebelumnya, vee...hmmm..." kata Feliciano sambil terus memperhatikan Elizaveta-sensei.

"Feli, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Arthur penasaran.

"A-album itu ada di mana?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei sedikit panik.

"Ve? Album itu ada di ruang musik, vee..." jawab Feliciano singkat.

"O-oh...begitu, ya..."

"Sensei...?"

Tap-tap-tap-tap...

Tiba-tiba, Elizaveta-sensei berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang musik, meninggalkan Feliciano dan yang lainnya.

'_Aku tidak menyangka album foto yang terakhir masih disimpan di sekolah._'

Elizaveta-sensei masih terus berlari menaiki tangga, saat ada guru yang membawa rak buku, Elizaveta-sensei langsung melompati rak tersebut dengan mudah.

'_Itu...adalah sejarah gelap yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa-pun._'

'_Itu adalah iblis kecil yang tidak boleh dibangunkan._'

Lagi-lagi, dengan mudah Elizaveta-sensei melewati kolong meja yang sedang dibawa dua orang tukang dan terus berlari menuju ruang musik.

'_Itu adalah buku terlarang yang tidak boleh dibaca._'

'_Itu adalah pintu terlarang yang tidak boleh dibuka._'

'_Itu...itu...itu...!_'

BRAKK!

Saat sampai di ruang musik, Elizaveta-sensei segera melihat album foto yang terletak begitu saja di meja yang ada di ruang musik. Elizaveta-sensei segera membuka album tersebut dan kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa satu foto telah hilang.

"Ternyata itu memang sensei..." kata Alfred yang memasuki ruang club mereka bersama yang lainnya.

"Vee...lihat ini, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. Di foto tersebut ada gambar seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang dan pinggir rambutnya dicat ungu. Perempuan itu mengenakan baju yang keliahatan untuk seorang rocker.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu? B-benar, dulu aku bergabung di Club Light Music ini..." kata Elizaveta-sensei yang terpuruk di atas meja.

"T-tidak disangka, ya..."

"Kalau begitu, apa ini juga suara sensei, vee?" tanya Feliciano sambil menyalakan tape kecil yang dipegangnya.

"_Aku sudah menunggu kalian datang! ! Shut uuuuppp! !_"

"Kyaaa! Hentikan! Itu benar-benar memalukan!" kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia melihat Arthur yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya yang sedang meringkuk sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya! Aku tidak mendengarnya!"

"Kalau begitu, soal gitar..."

"Oh, ya! Vee...coba sensei memainkannya, ve!" kata Feliciano sambil menyerahkan gitar miliknya kepada Elizaveta-sensei.

"E-eh? J-jangan...jangan...!" ketika Elizaveta-sensei menyentuh gitar milik Feliciano, pikirannya jadi entah kemana. '_Ahh...keunikkan berat mahogany dan maple di dalam Les Paul! Tunes manis overtones dari hambucker pickup._'

"S-sensei?" tanya Feliciano khawatir dengan keadaan sensei-nya yang satu ini.

"Fufufu...Baiklah!" kata Elizaveta-sensei yang sepertinya berubah kepribadian dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Matanya berubah!"

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng

"Shredding? !"

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng

"Tapping? !"

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreeng

"Gitar gigi? !"

"Veee...g-gitarku..."

"KALIAN SEMUA! ! Kalian semua sudah terlalu berlebihan menggunakan ruang musik ini semau kalian! !" kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil menunjuk Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku.

"M-maafkan kami! !"

"Lagipula-ah!" Elizaveta-sensei langsung berhenti dan kembali ke keadaan semula. Ruang club-pun langsung hening seketika.

"...Kalian...melihatnya barusan?"

Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya mengangguk saja menjawab pertanyaan Elizaveta-sensei. Melihat jawaban Feliciano dan yang lainnya, Elizaveta-sensei langsung ambruk di lantai ruang club.

"P-padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang feminim dengan menjadi guru, tapi..." kata Elizaveta-sensei dengan nada sedih.

"Sensei..."

"Delapan tahun yang lalu..."

"Sekarang dia malah mengingat masa lalu!" kata Alfred.

"Aku..."

Heta-ON!

'_Delapan tahun yang lalu...aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda...'_

"_Aku...mencintaimu..." kata Elizaveta-sensei yang sewaktu itu masih SMA._

"_...Maaf, tapi aku lebih menyukai perempuan yang lebih Wilder..."_

"_Eh?"_

'_Sejak saat itulah...aku memutuskan untuk menjadi tipe perempuan yang dia sukai...'_

'_Jadi lebih Wilder.'_

'_Lebih, lebih Wilder.'_

'_Lebih, lebih, lebih...Wilder!'_

'_Wilder!'_

'_Wilder! !'_

_Lalu..._

"_Aku akan membiarkanmu kencan denganku..." kata Elizaveta-sensei, 'menembak' laki-laki yang dia sukai untuk kedua kalinya._

"_Eli..." kata laki-laki tersebut sambil memegang kedua bahu Elizaveta-sensei. "Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan."_

_Angin musim semi-pun lewat dan membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura yang gugur terbang ke langit._

"Begitulah kehidupanku..." kata Elizaveta-sensei yang masih terpuruk di lantai dan menangis.

"Sensei..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak buruh penghiburan..." kata Elizaveta-sensei yang masih sedih mengingat kisah cinta-nya yang gagal.

"Sensei...angkat kepalamu..." kata Alfred sambil menepuk bahu Elizaveta-sensei dengan tangannya.

"Alfred..."

"Jadilah guru pembimbing untuk club kami bila cerita ini tidak mau kami sebarkan." Kata Alfred melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Alfred hebat, ve!" kata Feliciano memuji Alfred.

Heta-ON!

Jreeeennnnggg

"Bagaimana? Ini lagu original kami." Kata Arthur kepada Elizaveta-sensei setelah mereka memainkan lagu yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurut sensei sebagai guru pembimbing kami? !" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Hmmm...bagaimana, ya...masih banyak kesalahan yang aku lihat...seperti beat yang tidak sesuai, dan nada yang kurang pas...diantara itu semua, apa kalian tidak memiliki vokalis?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei.

"...Ah!"

"Jadi...kalian juga belum menentukan liriknya?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei lagi.

"E-ehh...v-veee..."

"Dan kalian berani bilang kalian ingin tampil di festival sekolah? !"

"M-maaf."

"Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan di ruang musik ini? !" kata Elizaveta-sensei yang sudah mulai marah. "Di sini bukan tempat untuk minum teh! !" lanjutnya sambil memarahi Feliciano dan yang lainnya.

"D-dia memarahi kita, veee..."

"Lagipula!" kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil mendekat ke arah Feliciano dan yang lainnya.

"Sensei!"

"Hah? !"

"A-apa sensei mau kue?" tanya Kiku sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue dengan tangannya yang sudah bergetar.

"HEE? !"

"...Aku mau! !" kata Elizaveta-sensei.

"HEE? ! Kau mau? !" kata Feliciano, Arthur, dan Alfred berbarengan.

Heta-ON!

"Hmmm...bagaimana, ya..." kata Arthur yang sedang berada di kamarnya untuk menuliskan lirik dari lagu yang akan mereka bawakan pada saat festival nanti. "Harusnya aku menulis lirik-nya dulu, ya..."

Ring-ring

"Eh? sms dari Kiku?" kata Arthur yang kemudian melihat sms dari Kiku.

From : Kiku  
To : Arthur  
Selamat malam Arthur-san, ini Kiku.

Aku sangat bersemangat karena Elizaveta-sensei menjadi guru pembimbing kita. Doki-doki desu!

Selamat berjuang untuk membuat liriknya.

"Doki-doki..." kata Arthur setelah melihat sms dari Kiku. "...Ah! itu dia!" lanjutnya sambil memulai menulis lirik untuk lagu mereka.

Heta-ON!

"Lirik-nya sudah selesai? !" tanya Feliciano, Alfred, dan Kiku berbarengan.

"I-iya..." jawab Arthur ragu-ragu.

"Vee~ mana-mana? Aku mau lihat, vee~"

"Eh? ! S-sekarang? !" tanya Arthur kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sekarang' ?" tanya Alfred yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Kata Kiku yang juga tertarik.

"E-ehh? T-tapi lirik-nya memalukan..." kata Arthur yang memegang kertas lirik-nya erat-erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, vee~ kami tidak akan tertawa, vee~"

"Benar-benar!"

"Tapi...ah! tunggu dulu!"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi! kau membawanya karena kau ingin menunjukkannya kepada kita, kan?"

"Arthur-san, onegai."

"Hanya mengintip saja, vee? Untukku seorang, vee?"

"Eh? kau curang Feli! Aku duluan!"

"Hee? Kenapa, vee?"

"Karena aku ketua club ini!"

"Vee...kalau begitu...aku adalah teman sejati Arthur, ve!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga teman sejati Arthur-san yang kedua."

"Kalian berdua itu bodoh, ya! Tentu saja aku yang benar-benar teman sejati Artie!"

"Sejak kapan kau menentukan hal itu?"

"Veee...kira-kira bagaimana keadaan kakek sekarang, ya, vee?"

"Ehh...itu kan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, Feli..."

"Ah! Benar juga! Apa tahun kemarin aku mengirimkan kartu tahun baru untuk nenekku, ya?"

"Tetap di topik kita sebelumnya, dong!"

"Cepat berikan lirik-nya! !" kata Elizaveta-sensei yang dari tadi sudah kesal sambil merebut kertas lirik yang dipegang Arthur dan melihatnya.

"Mana-mana? Aku juga mau lihat!" kata Alfred yang segera berdiri di samping Elizaveta-sensei untuk melihat lirik lagu yang ditulis Arthur.

_Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato DOKI-DOKI  
Yureru omoi wa Mashumaro mitai ni  
Fuwa-Fuwa~_

...

"B-badanku gatal semua!" kata Alfred sambil menggaruk-garukkan badannya.

"R-rasanya aku ingin merobek kertas ini." Kata Elizaveta-sensei dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Padahal menurutku bagus, sih...tapi...tidak bisa, ya?" kata Arthur dengan nada sedih serta matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-ehh...b-bukannya tidak bisa! Ini bagus kok!" kata Elizaveta-sensei yang mulai khawatir melihat Arthur yang sudah mau menangis.

"Benar, benar! Aku hanya tidak menyangka lirik-nya jadi seperti ini. F-feli,coba kau katakan sesuatu..." kata Alfred yang juga sama khawatirnya seperti Elizaveta-sensei.

"Liriknya bagus sekali, vee~"

" K-kau serius?"

"Arthur! Aku suka sekali dengan lirik ini!" kata Feliciano dengan nada semangat sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Arthur tidak yakin.

"Ehhh...K-Kiku, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Alfred yang kemudian menengok ke arah Kiku yang sepertinya pikirannya melayang entah kemana, serta ada efek cling-cling di sekitarnya. '_D-dia malah jadi aneh!_' pikir Alfred yang sweatdrop melihat Kiku jadi seperti itu.

"K-Kiku, kau...suka lirik lagu itu?"

"Hai..."

"K-kau berpikir benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya..."

"Benarkah?"

"Yes..."

"Serius?"

"Benar-benar serius."

Tapi, para readers, jika dilihat dari jawaban Kiku, dia memang serius, tapi, kalau anda sekalian melihat dari dekat, Kiku sebenarnya melihat ke arah Arthur dan Feliciano yang masih berpegangan tangan.

"Uhhh...Eli-chan!" panggil Alfred yang sepertinya sudah menyerah.

"Eli-chan? !"

"Eli-chan juga berpikir kalau lirik ini terlalu berlebihan, kan? !" tanya Alfred dengan tampang depresi.

"E-eh? I-itu benar..." jawab Elizaveta-sensei agak bingung.

"Benar, kan! Semuanya! Kita harus memikirkan lagi soal lirik ini!" kata Alfred sambil menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

'_Tunggu dulu! Kalau aku suka dengan lirik yang imut dan manis seperti ini, mungkin image-ku juga akan berubah di mata para murid..._' pikir Elizaveta-sensei sambil membayangkan dirinya dipuji habis-habisan oleh para murid. "E-ehhh...a-aku juga suka dengan lirik itu, kok~" kata Elizaveta-sensei sambil bergaya imut.

"HEE? ! Pengkhianatan tidak terduga? !" kata Alfred yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Elizaveta-sensei senang dengan lirik yang dibuat Arthur.

Heta-ON!

"Kalau begitu...sudah diputuskan, kita akan menggunakan lirik ini..." kata Alfred yang akhirnya pasrah juga.

Felicianio dan Kiku yang duduk di sebelah Arthur bertepuk tangan karena senang akhirnya liriknya digunakan juga.

"Aku senang, veee~"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Artie yang akan jadi vokalisnya." Kata Alfred singkat yang langsung membuat yang disuruh kaget.

"Hee? ! A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" kata Arthur memprotes kata-kata Alfred.

"Kenapa?"

"S-soalnya...soalnya...aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang memalukan begini! !" kata Arthur yang langsung mojok di pinggir ruangan.

"Oi! Penulis lagu!"

"Ini gawat juga, ya..." kata Elizaveta-sensei.

"Kalau Artie tidak bisa..." Alfred kemudian melihat Feliciano yang sepertinya tertarik untuk bernyanyi, lalu menengok ke arah Kiku. "Kiku...kau mau coba?" tanya Alfred.

"E-eh? Tapi, aku sudah sibuk bermain keyboard."

"Begitu, ya...kalau begitu..." Alfred melihat Feliciano yang sudah memegang kertas lirik sambil mengedipkan matanya. Lalu menghadap ke arah Kiku yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Lalu ke arah Felicianio yang mulai bernyanyi. Lalu ke arah Kiku yang menengok ke arah Feliciano. "Feli...kau mau coba?" tanya Alfred yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Vee? Aku? Tapi...aku tidak ahli dalam bernyanyi, vee...aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa apa tidak, vee..." kata Feliciano sambil menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu yang keliahatan palsu.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

"Ve! Maaf, aku berbohong! Aku menyanyi! Aku ingin menyanyi, veee!" kata Feliciano sambil memohon dan menarik lengan seragam Alfred.

Heta-ON!

"Baiklah, kita dengarkan kau bernyanyi!" kata Alfred yang duduk di sebelah Arthur dan Kiku.

"Roger, ve!" kata Feliciano yang siap dengan gitar miliknya. "Ehem... Kimi wo miteru to, itsumo haato-"

"Tunggu dulu! Feli, kau harus bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarmu, dong!" kata Alfred yang tiba-tiba memotong saat Feliciano bernyanyi.

"Ah! Iya, ve! Aku lupa!" kata Feliciano yang kemudian mulai memainkan gitar miliknya.

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng

"Kali ini, dia lupa bernyanyi..." kata Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku berbarengan.

Heta-ON!

"Veeee...aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar, veee..." kata Feliciano sambil menangis.

"Aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ya...aku akan mengajarimu..." kata Elizaveta-sensei yang berdiri di sebelah Feliciano.

"Benarkah, vee? Terima kasih, sensei!" kata Feliciano yang kembali semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari gitar gigi..." kata Elizaveta-sensei dengan tatapan menyeramkan sambil menepuk bahu Feliciano.

"Ah, kalau yang itu tidak usah, vee..."

Sedangkan Alfred, Arthur, dan Kiku hanya bisa berharap Feliciano baik-baik saja jika diajari Elizaveta-sensei.

Heta-ON!

Seminggu kemudian...

"Baiklah...jadi vokalisnya Feli dengan lagu berjudul Fuwa-Fuwa Time. Oke, akan kukabarkan kapan kalian tampil jika jadwal acaranya sudah ditentukan." Kata Ludwig yang sedang mencatat para club yang akan tampil pada saat festival nanti.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke sini." Kata Kiku berterima kasih kepada Ludwig.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga merupakan kegiatan anggota OSIS. Tapi, apa Feli bisa berhasil tepat waktu?" tanya Ludwig sedikit khawatir karena setelah seminggu ini, Feliciano tidak kelihatan karena dilatih oleh Elizaveta-sensei.

"Tenang saja! Feliciano sudah dilatih oleh Elizaveta-sensei!" kata Alfred meyakinkan.

"Dia pasti sudah bisa saat festival nanti." Kata Arthur menambahkan.

BRAKK!

"Eh?"

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu. Feli sudah sempurna sekarang!" kata Elizaveta-sensei yang masuk bersama Feliciano di sampingnya. "Nah, Feli, tunjukkan kepada mereka!" lanjutnya.

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng-jreng

"Hebat!"

"Feli jadi berkembang!"

"Dia terlihat sangat percaya diri!"

Tapi, saat Feliciano mulai bernyanyi...

"Kimi wo miteru to, itsumo haato Doki-Doki~"

GUBRAKK

"F-Feli...suaramu..."

"Aku membuatnya berlatih terlalu keras." Kata Elizaveta-sensei dengan tampang polos.

"Suaraku jadi serak, vee~" kata Feliciano menambahkan.

"Kalian jangan melucu di saat seperti ini!" kata Alfred yang sudah stress.

"Tidak mungkin...kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan vokalis kita?" tanya Kiku kepada yang lain.

"Kalau kau ingin mengganti vokalisnya, hanya boleh sekarang saja." Kata Ludwig menjelaskan.

"He? ! kalau begitu..." Alfred dan Kiku segera menengok ke arah Arthur. Arthur yang ditatap oleh Alfred dan Kiku hanya bingung, lalu dia akhirnya sadar kenapa dia ditatap oleh mereka berdua.

"HEE? !" kata Arthur terkejut begitu sadar apa maksud dari tatapan Alfred dan Kiku tadi.

"Benar juga. Arthur harusnya sudah hafal lirik lagunya, kan?" tanya Elizaveta-sensei.

"Iya, sejak yang menulis liriknya itu kamu, Artie." Kata Alfred menambahkan kata-kata Elizaveta-sensei.

"Ganbatte nee, Arthur-san."

"Aku memohon dengan suara serakku, vee~"

"HEEEEEE? !"

BRUKK

"Artie? !"

"Arthur-san!"

"Oi! Sadarlah! !"

Begitulah, berakhirlah Arthur yang harus menjadi vokalis pengganti Feliciano karena suara Feliciano yang serak.

"Veeee...masih tiga hari lagi sebelum festival sekolah berlangsung, veee..."

**~ TBC ~**

**Yosh! Selesai juga satu chapter ini! Bagaimana nasib Arthur nanti?  
Silahkan beri saran dan review anda kalau mau tau, nyan~*dirajam massa*  
Sebaiknya Artie dpakein rok apa ga ya, nanti waktu di acara..? fufufu...#disumpelscone  
Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic Sugar yang Beloved One, nyan~  
Dan juga tentunya fic Sugar yang ini, nyan~ Terima Kasih, nyan~!  
Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, nyan~**

**~SugarSweetLove**


End file.
